Luna's Love
by Giracer4
Summary: When tall, handsome stranger visit's Hogwarts looking for work, Charms professor and Ravenclaw head Luna Lovegood literally bumps into him. Written from both Luna's and Rolf's perspectives, their left wondering who's stolen who's heart.
1. Fortune, Futures and Rolf Scamander

**This is the revised version of chapter 1. I'm sorry, I realized I was calling Teddy Lupin Teddy Weasley and I figured that Luna and Neville's relationship should've lasted longer (For something I'm planning later on) Sorry bout that**

**-Giracer4**

Fourteen Years Later, five years before epilogue

Luna sat lonely on the steps of Hogwarts school. She had been working there for ten years already, and it had been fourteen years since she had left school. She taught Charms, having taken over the subject after Professor Flitwick decided to retire. She had also, as of last year, been made head of Ravenclaw house. She had all she needed, really. A home, friends, a job, and easily enough gold to get by. But there was something… missing. Her eyes caught Neville crossing the grounds. Her and the Herbology teacher had once dated, but it hadn't lasted forever. They were too different. But whenever Luna tried to deny her feelings for him, she couldn't. It wasn't that she was pinning away for him, but he had been the one guy in her life to take an interest to her. And for their five months together, it had been the absolute sweetest time of her life. Full of flowers and scribbled notes delivered by owl (or by student. She remembered being delivered a particularly sappy note by an emabarresed second year and blushing in front of her entire class.) But it was over. And rumour had it that Professor Longbottom was seeing someone else. Hannah Abbot, in fact. Luna hadn't seen Hannah in a while, but they had once been fair enough friends after school. Hannah was now the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron. It was the last day of the summer holidays. September the first was tomorrow, and students would be arriving on the Hogwarts express. And she would be facing another long, long year full of scared first years, insolent seventh years and everybody in between. She sighed as the sun set, her last peaceful sunset until next year.

Neville stared up towards the school. The Herbology greenhouses were far enough away that he could only see a shock of white-blonde hair he knew was Luna. When he met her, her hair had been waist long, tangled and a lot darker. It had lightened a lot since then, though, and now it was nearly the colour of snow. And, in a surprise move after they had broken up, she chopped it until it only fell part way down her back. It was with a touch of sadness he looked at her. He missed Luna, missed her friendliness, her quirkiness. He had ruined their friendship by dating her, he knew that. And he was so much happier with Hannah. But he wished more than anything that they could still be friends.

Rolf Scamander apparated strait into Hogsmead. He was here for the recent opening in astronomy, professor Sinistra having finally retired. Astronomy had always been one of his best subjects at school. He was a tall, domineering sort of man, with dark hair and darker eyes that sparked threateningly. When you-know-who was alive, this appearance had gotten him into a lot of trouble. Apparently, he had looked so much like a death eater that Rolf had taken to wearing short-sleeved muggle t-shirts to bear his left arm to make sure that everybody saw the absence of a dark mark. Rolf strode confidently into the three broomsticks and sat down on a tall dark wooden barstool. "One gillywater, please, Rosmerta." He said. His stomach was jumping repeatedly with the prospect of his job interview. He needed the money badly. As some of the Scamanders were impressibly rich, they were very greedy with their gold. He wasn't likely to get any till his father died. His father, a bitter old man, wouldn't die until death came to him personally and begged his presence. Rolf laughed to himself bitterly at the thought of a wizened man in a tattered black cloak begging at his old fathers knee while he refused profusely. It was an amusing thought. Checking a battered old watch on his wrist, he realized it was nearly time for him to start heading to the castle. Apparating in and out would never work, but it was such a horrible bother to walk in like a muggle. Rising from his stool, he towered over the rest of the occupants of the friendly bar, leaving his gillywater almost completely untouched in front of him, the tangle of rubbery weeds that dyed the water a pale, translucent green still floating serenely in the large glass.

Luna, tired and wanting to be awake bright and early tomorrow for the sorting ceremony, decided to head to bed early. It would be one of the only nights she had a chance to go to sleep early. And she had thought she had it bad as a student! Marking papers was a chore, and for seven different ages, too. Some of the seventh year stuff she had trouble with herself, and often sent owls to old professor Flitwick for a hand. He was all too happy to help, and admitted that he had had trouble with the harder aspects of charms for his first few years as a teacher too. As she headed down the corridor towards her office, a clip-clopping alerted to the presence of Firenze, who still taught divination. "Ahh, Luna. I was hoping I would run into you." He said. "Do you mind coming with me for a moment?" Luna shrugged and followed him. THe door to Firenze's classroom opened soundlessly on oiled hinges. Luna gave a little gasp. No matter how many times she walked in here, she could never get over the feeling that she had popped into the middle of a forest. Not the forbidden forest, perhaps, it was much too dark in there. In here, the sunlight streamed through the magical leaves of the magical trees. The floor was springy beneath her feet, covered in real moss. The trees and foliage was perfectly real, so, in all senses, she had stepped into a real forest. She followed Firenze into the open clearing where he held his classes. There was a small campfire burning there, circled by grey, carved stones. Firenze folded his legs underneath him beside the fire. Luna, following his lead, she collapsed into the soft most. "Normally, Luna, I don't bother myself with foretelling petty things." He began. "But I came across something while star-gazing last night, and I thought you might want to here of it."

"You know I don't set much store by fortune telling, Firenze." She said. Luna had never taken divination as a class. She found it a sadly unstable branch of magic. "I've heard of that. But you should listen to what I can tell you. It may bring a smile to your face, whether you enjoy fortune-telling or not." Luna could tell he wasn't about to not tell her, so she said "Alright, then. Lay it on me."

Firenze grinned a bit. "I saw something, or someone, with a bright spirit and a sadness in their heart. They were sitting alone. Would you say that could have been you?" Luna thought of Neville. "Possibly" Firenze nodded. "I also saw someone rather tall and dark. He was spirited as well. I saw both of you, young and sad-hearted." He nodded to Luna. She tried to keep her emotions from showing on her face. She detested being christened as 'sad-hearted.' "And tall and dark crossing paths. There was a major connection, possibly romantic." At this, Luna laughed. "So your saying a tall, dark stranger is going to come waltzing in here and steal my heart?" She said cynically. Firenze shook his head. "I didn't say that. I don't know who's heart will be stolen, or even if. I said possibly romantic. But keep in mind not all death eaters are locked up.

Professor Mcgonagal arranged her desk carefully. The circular office at the top of the revolving staircase had been hers for fourteen years. It had never really felt like hers, though. She still considered it 'Dumbledore's office' no matter how many times she told herself it was hers now. She was meeting a new candidate for the Astronomy job, as Professor Sinistra had been thinking of retiring for a long time, but she wouldn't retire unless Mcgonagal could find a suitable replacement. She was seeing a man called Rolf Scamander today. He had an amazing reputation as an Astronomer, even if he had seemed a little… eccentric. He reminded her a little of Luna, actually. A knock on the door sounded her out of her contemplation. "That'll be him." She muttered to know one in particular. "Come in" She said, raising her voice. The man that entered was tall and dark and rather handsome. He looked threatening and challenging and slightly arrogant. Professor gave a little start. Rolf Scamander looked like he could've made a perfect death eater. Scamander saw her start. He gave her a bit of a completely un-death eater grin and showed her the underside of his left forearm. The skin there was smooth and perfectly unblemished, except a two-inch-long white scar running diagonally from his wrist, showing he had never been a supporter of Voldemort. Mcgonagal let out a long breath. "Alright, then. To business. Why do you want the Astronomy teachers job?"

"I'm in bad need of a job and Astronomy was my best subject in school."

"So you do not enjoy working with students?"

"I don't mind it, but not particularly, no."

"Well, at least your honest. I see that you got almost all O's in your OWLs and NEWTs. Was teaching your first choice of profession?"

Rolf shook his head

"Then may I ask what was?"

"I was going to be a Healer, but I didn't have the required grades." Mcgonagal nodded. "That happens often. It's too bad, really. Was teaching your second choice, then?" Mcgonagal asked. She was hesitant about hiring someone who seemed to have never had a major teaching ambition. "No. But I saw the position open up and I thought I'd try it." Mcgonagal shook her head a bit. She wasn't very interested in hiring temporary teachers. Professor Sinistra would only retire if someone capable handled her classes, and, frankly, Mcgonagal didn't like the prospect of Rolf Scamander.

Rolf left the headmistresses office feeling, not rejected, but rather more hopeful. He didn't know what it was, after all, he had just lost a job that could have helped quite a bit. But he wasn't interested in saying teaching was his dream profession. Rolf Scamander did not lie. He wouldn't lie even if it meant telling horrible truths, but he believed that honesty had power over lies. That had proved true to him many, many times. The stone hallway that led back down to the entrance hall was dusty and obviously unused. Classrooms with closed doors lined the halls and inside, there were rows of desks with chairs stacked on top of them. There must have been many more people coming through this school at one point, or the founders would never had bothered to make it as large. Tapestrys hung to his right and left, one depicting two bickering house-elves wearing grimy dishcloths, the other a broad-shouldered wizard beside a large winged pig. Moving on, Rolf descended into the entrance hall where he literally, quite literally, bumped into someone who too his breath away.

Luna was heading back down to the entrance hall to check the Ravenclaw points hourglass. There had been a glitch with it (student-made or not) that had caused the sapphires within to spring around wherever they pleased. She had put it right quickly, but she was wondering whether her counter charm had held. She had seen that it held, and had just been going over to count the points, when someone crashed into her, knocking her off her feet. Luna landed hard on the stone floor. The man who was on the floor next to her had heavy eyebrows and deep-set dark brown eyes. There was a cast to his face that she hadn't seen before, but it seemed dark and mysterious. The man jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry, really sorry." He blabbered. Reaching down, he offered her an olive-toned hand. Luna took it suspiciously. The man was very tall, Luna only reached his chin with the very top of her head. But then again, Luna had never been incredibly tall, either. Luna almost laughed out loud when it hit her. Firenze had been right! at least, in part. She had certainly crossed paths with a 'tall, dark stranger.' it was amusing, really. "I'm sorry, really sorry, miss." He said, letting go of her hand as soon as he pulled her upright. "All my fault." Luna shook her head, actually laughing this time. "No, no that's all right. And don't call me miss, it makes me feel old. 'Professor' is bad enough." He looked down and caught her eye. "You are a teacher here?" He asked. He had a just the thinnest trace of an accent, possibly Russian. "Yes" Luna started, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Fourteen years today, I think. Charms" She added at his glance. "Oh. I never really enjoyed Charms too much." Luna nodded. "Well, everyone is entitled to their opinion." She answered. "What were you here for?" Luna asked, making a stab at a conversation. He shrugged. "I was here about the post of Astronomy teacher." Luna glanced up at him. "You didn't get it, I suppose?" he laughed, a short but jolly chuckle. "You're a shrewd one, you are. Do you enjoy teaching here?" Luna nodded. "Oh yes. It's really very great. It's too bad that you didn't get the job." "Yes, it is, it is." he headed towards the large oak front doors. "I never got your name, Professor?" Luna smiled. "Your older than me, don't try and call me professor. It's Luna. Luna Lovegood." The tall man nodded. "Not by much, I think, miss Lovegood." Luna sighed exasperatedly, half fake and half real. "Sorry. Luna. My name is Rolf Scamander. I hope to see you sometime again, Luna."

Rolf left the castle with one of the strangest feelings in his chest. His heart was beating heavily, and his head felt light and full of air. He had never met anyone like miss Luna before, light and bright like that. Not very many people stopped to make conversation like that with him. She seemed so… so… He couldn't describe it very well. He really hoped that he hadn't just seen the last of Luna Lovegood.


	2. A letter, a Party and a Love Gone Lost

Fourteen Years Later.

Luna sat lonely on the steps of Hogwarts school. She had been working there for ten years already, and it had been fourteen years since she had left school. She taught Charms, having taken over the subject after Professor Flitwick decided to retire. She had also, as of last year, been made head of Ravenclaw house. She had all she needed, really. A home, friends, a job, and easily enough gold to get by. But there was something… missing. Her eyes caught Neville crossing the grounds. Her and the Herbology teacher had once dated, but it hadn't lasted very long. they were too different. But whenever Luna tried to deny her feelings for him, she couldn't. It wasn't that she was pinning away for him, but he had been the one guy in her life to take an interest to her. And for their two months together, it had been the absolute sweetest time of her life. Full of flowers and scribbled notes delivered by owl (or by student. She remembered being delivered a particularly sappy note by an emabarresed second year and blushing in front of her entire class.) But it was over. And rumour had it that Professor Longbottom was seeing someone else. Hannah Abbot, in fact. Luna hadn't seen Hannah in a while, but they had once been fair enough friends after school. Hannah was now the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron. It was the last day of the summer holidays. September the first was tomorrow, and students would be arriving on the Hogwarts express. And she would be facing another long, long year full of scared first years, insolent seventh years and everybody in between. She sighed as the sun set, her last peaceful sunset until next year.

Neville stared up towards the school. The Herbology greenhouses were far enough away that he could only see a shock of white-blonde hair he knew was Luna. When he met her, her hair had been waist long, tangled and a lot darker. It had lightened a lot since then, though, and now it was nearly the colour of snow. And, in a surprise move after they had broken up, she chopped it until it only fell part way down her back. It was with a touch of sadness he looked at her. He missed Luna, missed her friendliness, her quirkiness. He had ruined their friendship by dating her, he knew that. And he was so much happier with Hannah. But he wished more than anything that they could still be friends.

Rolf Scamander apparated strait into Hogsmead. He was here for the recent opening in astronomy, professor Sinistra having finally retired. Astronomy had always been one of his best subjects at school. He was a tall, domineering sort of man, with dark hair and darker eyes that sparked threateningly. When you-know-who was alive, this appearance had gotten him into a lot of trouble. Apparently, he had looked so much like a death eater that Rolf had taken to wearing short-sleeved muggle t-shirts to bear his left arm to make sure that everybody saw the absence of a dark mark. Rolf strode confidently into the three broomsticks and sat down on a tall dark wooden barstool. "One gillywater, please, Rosmerta." He said. His stomach was jumping repeatedly with the prospect of his job interview. He needed the money badly. As some of the Scamanders were impressibly rich, they were very greedy with their gold. He wasn't likely to get any till his father died. His father, a bitter old man, wouldn't die until death came to him personally and begged his presence. Rolf laughed to himself bitterly at the thought of a wizened man in a tattered black cloak begging at his old fathers knee while he refused profusely. It was an amusing thought. Checking a battered old watch on his wrist, he realized it was nearly time for him to start heading to the castle. Apparating in and out would never work, but it was such a horrible bother to walk in like a muggle. Rising from his stool, he towered over the rest of the occupants of the friendly bar, leaving his gillywater almost completely untouched in front of him, the tangle of rubbery weeds that dyed the water a pale, translucent green still floating serenely in the large glass.

Luna, tired and wanting to be awake bright and early tomorrow for the sorting ceremony, decided to head to bed early. It would be one of the only nights she had a chance to go to sleep early. And she had thought she had it bad as a student! Marking papers was a chore, and for seven different ages, too. Some of the seventh year stuff she had trouble with herself, and often sent owls to old professor Flitwick for a hand. He was all too happy to help, and admitted that he had had trouble with the harder aspects of charms for his first few years as a teacher too. As she headed down the corridor towards her office, a clip-clopping alerted to the presence of Firenze, who still taught divination. "Ahh, Luna. I was hoping I would run into you." He said. "Do you mind coming with me for a moment?" Luna shrugged and followed him. THe door to Firenze's classroom opened soundlessly on oiled hinges. Luna gave a little gasp. No matter how many times she walked in here, she could never get over the feeling that she had popped into the middle of a forest. Not the forbidden forest, perhaps, it was much too dark in there. In here, the sunlight streamed through the magical leaves of the magical trees. The floor was springy beneath her feet, covered in real moss. The trees and foliage was perfectly real, so, in all senses, she had stepped into a real forest. She followed Firenze into the open clearing where he held his classes. There was a small campfire burning there, circled by grey, carved stones. Firenze folded his legs underneath him beside the fire. Luna, following his lead, she collapsed into the soft most. "Normally, Luna, I don't bother myself with foretelling petty things." He began. "But I came across something while star-gazing last night, and I thought you might want to here of it."

"You know I don't set much store by fortune telling, Firenze." She said. Luna had never taken divination as a class. She found it a sadly unstable branch of magic. "I've heard of that. But you should listen to what I can tell you. It may bring a smile to your face, whether you enjoy fortune-telling or not." Luna could tell he wasn't about to not tell her, so she said "Alright, then. Lay it on me."

Firenze grinned a bit. "I saw something, or someone, with a bright spirit and a sadness in their heart. They were sitting alone. Would you say that could have been you?" Luna thought of Neville. "Possibly" Firenze nodded. "I also saw someone rather tall and dark. He was spirited as well. I saw both of you, young and sad-hearted." He nodded to Luna. She tried to keep her emotions from showing on her face. She detested being christened as 'sad-hearted.' "And tall and dark crossing paths. There was a major connection, possibly romantic." At this, Luna laughed. "So your saying a tall, dark stranger is going to come waltzing in here and steal my heart?" She said cynically. Firenze shook his head. "I didn't say that. I don't know who's heart will be stolen, or even if. I said possibly romantic. But keep in mind not all death eaters are locked up.

Professor Mcgonagal arranged her desk carefully. The circular office at the top of the revolving staircase had been hers for fourteen years. It had never really felt like hers, though. She still considered it 'Dumbledore's office' no matter how many times she told herself it was hers now. She was meeting a new candidate for the Astronomy job, as Professor Sinistra had been thinking of retiring for a long time, but she wouldn't retire unless Mcgonagal could find a suitable replacement. She was seeing a man called Rolf Scamander today. He had an amazing reputation as an Astronomer, even if he had seemed a little… eccentric. He reminded her a little of Luna, actually. A knock on the door sounded her out of her contemplation. "That'll be him." She muttered to know one in particular. "Come in" She said, raising her voice. The man that entered was tall and dark and rather handsome. He looked threatening and challenging and slightly arrogant. Professor gave a little start. Rolf Scamander looked like he could've made a perfect death eater. Scamander saw her start. He gave her a bit of a completely un-death eater grin and showed her the underside of his left forearm. The skin there was smooth and perfectly unblemished, except a two-inch-long white scar running diagonally from his wrist, showing he had never been a supporter of Voldemort. Mcgonagal let out a long breath. "Alright, then. To business. Why do you want the Astronomy teachers job?"

"I'm in bad need of a job and Astronomy was my best subject in school."

"So you do not enjoy working with students?"

"I don't mind it, but not particularly, no."

"Well, at least your honest. I see that you got almost all O's in your OWLs and NEWTs. Was teaching your first choice of profession?"

Rolf shook his head

"Then may I ask what was?"

"I was going to be a Healer, but I didn't have the required grades." Mcgonagal nodded. "That happens often. It's too bad, really. Was teaching your second choice, then?" Mcgonagal asked. She was hesitant about hiring someone who seemed to have never had a major teaching ambition. "No. But I saw the position open up and I thought I'd try it." Mcgonagal shook her head a bit. She wasn't very interested in hiring temporary teachers. Professor Sinistra would only retire if someone capable handled her classes, and, frankly, Mcgonagal didn't like the prospect of Rolf Scamander.

Rolf left the headmistresses office feeling, not rejected, but rather more hopeful. He didn't know what it was, after all, he had just lost a job that could have helped quite a bit. But he wasn't interested in saying teaching was his dream profession. Rolf Scamander did not lie. He wouldn't lie even if it meant telling horrible truths, but he believed that honesty had power over lies. That had proved true to him many, many times. The stone hallway that led back down to the entrance hall was dusty and obviously unused. Classrooms with closed doors lined the halls and inside, there were rows of desks with chairs stacked on top of them. There must have been many more people coming through this school at one point, or the founders would never had bothered to make it as large. Tapestrys hung to his right and left, one depicting two bickering house-elves wearing grimy dishcloths, the other a broad-shouldered wizard beside a large winged pig. Moving on, Rolf descended into the entrance hall where he literally, quite literally, bumped into someone who too his breath away.

Luna was heading back down to the entrance hall to check the Ravenclaw points hourglass. There had been a glitch with it (student-made or not) that had caused the sapphires within to spring around wherever they pleased. She had put it right quickly, but she was wondering whether her counter charm had held. She had seen that it held, and had just been going over to count the points, when someone crashed into her, knocking her off her feet. Luna landed hard on the stone floor. The man who was on the floor next to her had heavy eyebrows and deep-set dark brown eyes. There was a cast to his face that she hadn't seen before, but it seemed dark and mysterious. The man jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry, really sorry." He blabbered. Reaching down, he offered her an olive-toned hand. Luna took it suspiciously. The man was very tall, Luna only reached his chin with the very top of her head. But then again, Luna had never been incredibly tall, either. Luna almost laughed out loud when it hit her. Firenze had been right! at least, in part. She had certainly crossed paths with a 'tall, dark stranger.' it was amusing, really. "I'm sorry, really sorry, miss." He said, letting go of her hand as soon as he pulled her upright. "All my fault." Luna shook her head, actually laughing this time. "No, no that's all right. And don't call me miss, it makes me feel old. 'Professor' is bad enough." He looked down and caught her eye. "You are a teacher here?" He asked. He had a just the thinnest trace of an accent, possibly Russian. "Yes" Luna started, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Fourteen years today, I think. Charms" She added at his glance. "Oh. I never really enjoyed Charms too much." Luna nodded. "Well, everyone is entitled to their opinion." She answered. "What were you here for?" Luna asked, making a stab at a conversation. He shrugged. "I was here about the post of Astronomy teacher." Luna glanced up at him. "You didn't get it, I suppose?" he laughed, a short but jolly chuckle. "You're a shrewd one, you are. Do you enjoy teaching here?" Luna nodded. "Oh yes. It's really very great. It's too bad that you didn't get the job." "Yes, it is, it is." he headed towards the large oak front doors. "I never got your name, Professor?" Luna smiled. "Your older than me, don't try and call me professor. It's Luna. Luna Lovegood." The tall man nodded. "Not by much, I think, miss Lovegood." Luna sighed exasperatedly, half fake and half real. "Sorry. Luna. My name is Rolf Scamander. I hope to see you sometime again, Luna."

Rolf left the castle with one of the strangest feelings in his chest. His heart was beating heavily, and his head felt light and full of air. He had never met anyone like miss Luna before, light and bright like that. Not very many people stopped to make conversation like that with him. She seemed so… so… He couldn't describe it very well. He really hoped that he hadn't just seen the last of Luna Lovegood.


	3. Before She's Gone

**Long chapter this time, guys. I hope you don't mind. Thank you for the hundred views! And more reviews would be welcome. I don't care if you love it or hate it, tell me what you think!**

**-Giracer4**

* * *

Chapter 3

Luna had one of the best mornings she'd had in a very long while when she saw Teddy Lupin running out of the great hall with a smoking letter held at arms length, his hair gone bright blonde and spiky in shock and his eyes permanently wide with heavy, arching eyebrows. She, along with the rest of the school, could hear his grandmother Andromeda's voice booming thunderously from the smoking red envelope. Luna laughed along with the rest of the hall, not out of malice, but out of satisfaction that her letter to Teddy's grandmother had had exactly the effect she desired. She didn't think Teddy Lupin would make trouble in any of her classes. And, add everything together on top of the fact that it was finally Saturday and that the first week of term was over at last, things were looking to be pretty good. Luna was thinking of heading into London and possibly visiting some people in London. In a flash, her thoughts turned to Rolf Scamander. It was odd, her head seemed to be doing that to her plenty lately. In odd flashes, it pulled her thoughts to Rolf and his dark eyes. She shrugged. It was odd, but discerning the strangeness of her human brain wasn't her job. Luna got out of her chair in the great hall and headed away from the staff table. Then, startled, Luna retraced her steps. Neville was sitting, apparently despondent, his food untouched in front of him. His eyes were rimmed with red and his clothes rumpled, as he had slept in them. It was odd, Luna thought, because Hannah would never let Neville go to work looking as if he had just rolled out of bed. Wait a moment. What was Neville doing here? He spent weekends in London, she knew that. That in itself was enough to make Luna head up to him and tap him on the shoulder. "Neville?" She asked. He turned to look at her. Luna hadn't been mistaken. He had bee crying. Bawling away, by the looks of it. "Neville, is their something wrong?" He looked so out of it that Luna didn't even have a guess. Normally, she would have thought that one of the violent plants that Neville loved more than almost anything died. He really did love his plants more than anything, anything except… Something shifted in her brain. Pieces and gears snapped together and Luna could have slapped herself for not realizing it sooner. "Neville? Neville, is it Hannah?" Neville just nodded his red-rimmed, tear-stained face. Luna caught a whiff of old dragon dung. Had Neville even showered since yesterday? Now they were starting to attract the attention of the students. First years were pointing and staring as older students leant together and whispered. Were Professor Lovegood and Professor Longbottom going out again? Luna could almost hear the rush through the hall, but she didn't care. She would always be Neville's friend, and friends were there for friends, right? And Neville had been one of the best friends she'd ever had. It wasn't awkward at all as she patted him on the back and helped him up out his chair, leading him out of the great hall

"Neville, what happened? What's wrong?" Luna had taken him strait out to the herbology patch. She knew it would easiest to get him to talk where he was the most comfortable, and talking to someone was the first step to getting over someone. Luna would know. Neville just sniffed and shook his head. "Is it Hannah?" Neville nodded. Luna honestly didn't know what to say. She knew that she could be glad that he was hurting like this, as repayment for the way that he had hurt her. But Luna wasn't like that. She wouldn't be glad of someone else's pain just for revenge. Luna always hated people like that; it just wasn't who she was. Neville whimpered. "She- she told me it's over. She told me… we need to take a break. But she didn't say how long, so I can only think… think she meant for-forever." Neville stuttered out. His thoughts were whirling. He should've gotten her while was still there, kept her. Put a ring on it, maybe. He should've gotten her before she'd gone. Luna nodded. Hannah wouldn't have wanted Neville to hurt, but she wouldn't know how to let him down easy. "That's all right, Neville. Don't worry, everything will work out, you'll see." Neville nodded. Luna wondered if he was thinking how she knew about that. She wondered if he was thinking about their breakup. A little piece of Luna wondered whether Neville had hurt like this over losing her. Probably not. "Well" Neville said, a little less tear-ridden now "At least I have an excuse not to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. Their drinks are terrible." Luna laughed, and it wasn't even forced. And that laughed cheered Neville up quite a lot, and he remembered he wasn't the only person in the world. And neither was Hannah. As Luna got up and made her excuses to go, he saw her as he hadn't seen her in more than a year. As a friend. Or maybe more.

Luna saw Neville's look. The one in his eyes. She couldn't decode it entirely, but it was there. It made her a little uncomfortable. She didn't love Neville anymore. She might have, once, but she had gotten over him and found it doubtful that she could ever fall for him again. But she did hope that Neville got Hannah back one day. As Luna meandered through the halls in no basic order whatsoever, she soon found herself up at the owlery, looking down on the grounds. The owlery didn't smell too good. There were droppings strewn all over the floor, mixed with loose straw and odd owl nuts. The windows were tall and wide open to the elements. Today, although the sun was shining fiercely for september, a vicious wind had sprung up after she had left Neville outside, it whipped her hair around her face, spinning it into a snowy blizzard around her face. As she stared out towards the lake, a brown speck caught her eye. It fluttered closer and closer until she could discern the elegant, glossy brown feathers of Marcel. Ginny had sent Marcel back, but why? Luna clapped her hand to her mouth and jumped with excitement. She knew what the letter would hold. As Marcel fluttered in, he swooped to rest on one of the perches, nudging two of the school owls out of the way. The message, which was just a loose scrap of parchment, fluttered down to rest on the blistery breeze that tore through the owlery and landed softly on Luna's head. Squeaking with excitement, she snatched it up and read it. There two lines on the paper, written in Ginny's neat, small handwriting. "Audrey's had the baby! it's a girl! In St. Mugo's till Sunday, hope you can come see." Luna felt her face break into a broad grin and raced down out of the owlery, heading for her office in the Charms Department.

Luna ran into Professor McGonagal heading back down to the entrance hall. "Now where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked curiously. "My friend Audrey's had a baby!" Luna spewed happily. "I'm heading to St. Mugo's to see her!" McGonagal thought for a moment. "Isn't she Percy's wife?" Luna nodded breathlessly. "Safe travels to you, then." Luna could've laughed, but didn't. St. Mungo's was a walk out of the grounds away. Luna set off out of the great front doors and through the grounds, wrapping a copper and blue scarf around her neck as she went, trying to keep the warm robes that she had grabbed from her office from swinging around her too wildly. Once she left the gates of the castle far enough behind to make sure she was out of the no-apparition charm, Luna turned quickly on the spot, focusing her thoughts. St. Mungo's, St. Mungo's, St. Mugo's…

Luna popped into existence in the St. Mungo's waiting room. Ginny was waiting for her there, accompanied by Lily and Albus. They both saw her Apparate and were sprinting towards her before she could get her balance. "Auntie Looney, Auntie Looney!" They yelped excitedly. Luna bent down and gave them each big bear hugs. She let go of them and stood up, their eyes shining. "I have something for you. Can you guess what it is?" "Chocolate Frogs?" Lily blurted out before thinking. "Licorice wands?" Luna grinned "Yep" She reached into the large handbag that she had remembered to grab before leaving. It was the one she made sure was always inevitably stocked with candies and snacks of all sorts. The bag, which was magically expanded, was practically an entire candy store. She rifled through it, making faces as if she had just grabbed hold of something unpleasant, to the general amusement of the two of them. After a good twenty seconds of digging, Luna's hand reappeared with a handful of liquorice wands and chocolate frogs. Lily and Albus both snapped up their favourite snacks and tore into them with a chorus of "Thanks Auntie Looney" And "Thank you Aunties" That made Luna grin. Why couldn't anyone at school be that polite, huh? Luna headed over to where Ginny was sitting with their back to them, looking over her shoulder. With a huff, she sat down in the ugly plastic seat beside her, tucking in her legs to allow a man with two teapot spouts for ears past. He shuffled carefully because apparently, when he leant too far to one side, copious amounts of scalding hot tea flooded out of his 'ears'. Ginny gave Luna a friendly hug. "I'm so glad you could come, Audrey, Percy and everyone else are upstairs." Ginny beckoned at the two kids, now having a friendly liquorice wand-sword fight. "Come on, you two. Let's go visit your brand new little cousin."

At their floor, they took a left past a window that opened onto, strangely, a beautiful golden field. The next window they past was a seascape. The next was a gorgeous silvery forest. Luna had seen this floor of St. Mungo's before. The window's were enchanted, like the ministry's, to a different scenery every day. "Just through here, Luna." Ginny gently knocked on a closed wooden door, beside which hung an ornately framed picture. The picture was of a smiling young witch with brown hair done in ornate curls and sparkling purple lips. She was holding a piece of long parchment that hung down below the frame and a overlong, elaborate snowy white quill that curled under her chin. The witch waved as they past, smiling benevolently. The bronze plaque underneath it read "Alisandra DeVout, inventor of the Boliatus Serum curing children born with Polisonsons, normally fatal within hours of birth." The witch smiled and sucked the end of her quill, leaving the feathery end soggy and drooping. "Come in?" A man's voice said from behind the door. Ginny pushed it open softly. In the very first bed, underneath a window that showed a gorgeous view of a golden pinewood forest, Audrey lay in the bed, covered by hospital sheets and a large, handmade quilt. In her arms she held a tiny, pink faced baby. she wasn't wailing or crying, just sleeping peacefully. Audrey looked at her with such an expression of joy that Luna felt her heart leap for her friend. Harry and James stood near the foot of the bed while Molly and Arthur Weasley stood on Audrey's right hand side. The man who had just let them in was Percy, looking rumpled and slightly nervous but wore an expression perfectly similar to Audrey's. "Luna!" cried Audrey, noticing her for the first time. "I'm so glad you could come!" Luna grinned and hurried to hug Audrey, the new child between the two of them. "I wish my parents could be here." She sniffled a bit. Luna didn't need clarification. She knew that Audrey's parents had died as Voldemort rose to power, fourteen years ago. "It's all right." Molly patted her on the back. "We'll be your parents now." Audrey smiled. "I would say that I don't need parents… but I do. Everybody does." Percy came and sat at the foot of the bed, grasping Audrey's hand in his. "What's her name?" Lily piped up, curious. Everybody glanced around. They hadn't realized that the girl needed a name. Audrey laughed out loud at this overlooking, but Percy's face was more serious. "Oh, I know what I want to call her." She put her mouth to Percy's ear and they had a quick, whispered conversation as everyone in the room leant towards them out of habit. When they pulled apart, Percy was glowing. "I think" He began "That we'll call her Molly. That's if you don't mind, of course." Molly's mouth had dropped open out of shock. Tears leaked out of her eyes. Arthur hugged his wife. "Molly. I agree with you completely! A beautiful name for two beautiful girls." Arthur pecked her lightly on the check. Molly seemed to realize what she meant. Crying, she hugged Audrey and held her tightly. Feeling like she was intruding on a private, family moment, Luna piped up quickly. "I think I'm going to get some tea. Would anybody else like anything?" Only Arthur replied "Just a coffee, please." Luna nodded and slipped away. "Oh, Luna, can you nip down to the waiting room to see if Ron and Hermione have arrived yet? I sent them an owl this morning, but they haven't replied." Luna nodded at Harry's request and slipped out of the door, past the portrait of the curly-haired witch and up towards the tea shop.

Holding a cup of tea in her hand (they had run out of coffee) Luna headed down to the entrance where she saw, to her great surprise, a rather familiar face. Ron and Hermione had not yet arrived, but someone else had. "Rolf!" she squeaked, before she could stop herself. He glanced over at her and smiled. "Hello, Luna." She smiled. His voice was nice, really. His accent was too light to be distinguished normally, but Luna could here it perfectly. She wondered why. "It has been too long, really." Luna smiled. "I only met you once, and it's only been a week." He grinned, half-awkwardly. "But I didn't get to know you very well." Luna nodded "Considering our conversation lasted a little over thirty seconds, I'd be surprised if you did." Her voice didn't sound at all cold, but merry and light. Rolf chuckled lightly. "I'm glad I ran into you again, Luna. You seem very nice." Luna blinked. She was described as odd, intellectual, strange or just outright weird, but never 'nice' It was a very, well, nice change.

"Why are you here, Luna?" He asked conversationally. "Oh" She said, surprised at the sudden change of topic "Well, a friend of mine just had a baby. Her name's Audrey, have you met her?" Rolf shook his head. "I can't say I have." He said. "And what are you doing here? You don't to be here for the hospital's services." Her eyes strayed to a wizard with large, spiky orange quills poking out from every inch of his body and a red, tomato-size proturbance for his nose. Rolf followed her line of sight and chuckled again. "No, ah, actually, I was looking for work. I've always wanted to be a Healer, you see." Luna's eyebrows pushed upwards of their own accord "I didn't know that" Rolf laughed and used her own line against her "No, considering our only conversation lasted thirty seconds I'd be surprised if you did." Luna smiled. "You know, Healers were rumoured to be involved in the Artlebug plot" "What?" Luna could've slapped herself. "Sorry. It's just… nevermind." Rolf chuckled again. "So, have you got a job?" Rolf shook his head "Not yet. I talked with one of the Head Healers and they said they'd put my name down, but I've never been extremely good in Charms. I only got an E in my NEWTs" Luna nodded. "That's too bad. I hope you get it, though." There was an awkward pause in the conversation. For some reason, Luna didn't want to say goodbye. "Hey, Rolf, would you like to go up and meet baby Molly with me? I'm sure no one would mind." Rolf nodded acceptably. Luna, wondering what she'd just done, headed back towards the lift. On the other hand, Rolf seemed just too happy to follow her.

Ginny cradled the beautiful little baby in her sleeved arms. Molly already had a shock of red hair that curled just over her pale eyebrows. Her squinty eyes were a sweet blue, just like all baby's. But as Ginny watched, something went wrong with the baby's complexion. It was going darker than it should be, turning slowly into a terrifying shade of puce. Ginny, panicking, realized that the child wasn't breathing. She was taking rasping, rattling breaths, but her chest wasn't rising or falling. Her face was turning purple now, her eyes starting to bulge. Ginny shrieked. "Somebody, run, find a healer!" Arthur shouted as the adults crowded around Ginny, who was holding the struggling Molly. James, his eyes wide, sprinted out of the door.

Luna led Rolf up past the enchanted windows, both of them talking animatedly along the way. As it turned out, Rolf had seen a Crumple-Horned Snorkack with his very own eyes. Even though Luna had given up searching for them, she still knew that they were perfectly real. He had even taken pictures! Luna's father would be proud. They were nearing the portrait of the curly-haired, white-quilled witch when they saw James sprinting up to them. "Auntie Looney, something's wrong with Molly! She's not breathing! I need to find a Healer, somewhere!" Luna felt a tide of panic rising inside her. James dashed off behind her, running after a collection of huddled blue-robed healers far down the hall. When she looked up at Rolf, expecting to find her own fear mirrored there, she only saw a hard determination. "Where are they?" Luna turned, thinking that Rolf had wanted to be a Healer. He must know something, something that could help save the baby. They raced down the hall, Rolf digging into the pockets of his oversized jacket, muttering. They passed the witch in the portrait again, who looked at them and said "Better hurry, the girl won't make it it you don't." Far from cheering Luna up, which she doubted they were meant to do, these just terrified her. The huddle of people around Audreys bed that had been so happy when Luna had left, laughing and smiling, now had the grim air of a crowd at a funeral. It wouldn't be a funeral yet, though. There was still hope. They reached the huddle of people and Rolf hurried through them, slipping his large body between Harry and Ginny. Luna followed in his wake to see the tiny baby Molly turning blue, her eyes bulging grotesquely and cheeks puffed out. She had given up on breathing now, and was slowly deflating like a balloon. Audrey was crying soundlessly, shocked to the core. Percy was staring at his newborn daughter, terrified for her life. Rolf still had that look of steely determination in his eyes. "It's Polysonsons. I'd recognize it anywhere." He labeled it, and, plunging his hand into his coat, he pulled forth a tiny vial of blue liquid. It smoked as he pulled the cork, filling the room immediately with the scent of burning popcorn and something disturbingly fishy. Kneeling beside the bed next to the infants head, he carefully waved the uncorked vial beneath her nose, wafting the fumes up it. Carefully, he tilted her head back, being sure not to drop any of the liquid, which Luna now recognized as Boliatus Serum, down the infant's nostrils. Luna held her hand to her mouth as Rolf took the vial and crushed two odd-coloured leaves he had pulled from his pocket in his hand, adding them to the potion in the vial. He corked it, shook it, then uncorked it again, holding it under Molly's nose yet again, tilting her head back. The room was filled with deathly, heavy silence that pressed down around them like a blanket. Suddenly, it was broken with a hiss like an untied balloon and Molly slowly shrunk back to her normal size with a hiccuping, crying wail. The entire room let out a collective breath, shoulders slumped and Audrey burst back out into a fresh batch of tears. Luna stared as Rolf stood up, brushing non-existent dirt from the knees of his robes. He wore a slightly embarrassed smile as everyone turned to look at him. "You just saved her life." Everyone turned their eyes back to Molly, who was still wailing loudly. Audrey stared up at Rolf "How can I ever thank y-" She was cut off as the door opened with a loud creak. A blue-robed tide of healers rushed into the room and surrounded the bed, the family and friends pushed to the outside of the circle. Able to tell when they weren't wanted, the group of people that had come to see Audrey gathered in the other corner of the room. All eyes immediately turned to Rolf. Ginny spoke first. "Who are you?" She pronounced the are with a strong emphasis. Her voice thrummed with relief but was still curious and confused. Luna stepped for Rolf, who looked a little befuddled. "He's a friend of mine. I met him at school." Ginny looked releived, but Percy looked at him angrily. "How did you know that would work? You're not a healer." Rolf nodded. "That's right. It was my dream as I left school, though. I never got the required Charms grade, but I'm sure my Potions was up to scratch." Percy raised his eyebrows. "Really. Luna said she met you at school, didn't she? what were you doing there?" Rolf just shrugged. "I was looking at the astronomy job. It was one of my favourite subjects at school." "Are you sure about that?" Percy asked, his voice rough and rash. Ginny glared at him. "Considering as he just saved your newborn daughters life, you should be a bit more appreciating." Rolf sighed. I know what this is about." He grabbed the hem of his left sleeve and grinned a bit when he saw Percy flinch. "Percy!" Luna cried, exasperated. Rolf tugged the hem of his left sleeve upwards, showing his bare forearm. Percy visibly relaxed. "I'm sorry, Mr…" "It's just Rolf. Scamander, in case your wondering." "Alright, Rolf."

Sara was one of the Healers that rushed to the panicked summons of a messy-haired eight-year-old boy. It was her, Tyler, Davies and Jahaler. The boy had said his newborn baby cousin had stopped breathing and was 'puffing up and going blue.' Sara had recognized that it must be Polysonson's, a magical illness common in newborn, magical babies. Even though the ward where the child was was right down the hall and they had came as quickly as they could run, Sara figured it might be too late. Often, if the antidote isn't delivered in time, the afflicted child will die of suffocation. The small boy kept pace with them easily, his pumping feet fuelled by fear for his small cousin. When they arrived, however, they met a strange sight. Or sound, rather. Her colleagues knew as well as she did that a child afflicted with the advanced form of disease that the eight-year-old described couldn't make any noise whatsoever. They pushed their way through the crowd of terrified loved ones to the front of the bed where the child was balling in it's mothers arms. It bore the signs of a close bout with Polysonsons, large, wide eyes, a slight hollowness and red tinge to the cheeks. "What happened?" Sara asked the mother. She vaguely remembered her name was Amber, helped considerably by the name on the sheet of parchment stuck to the footboard. "Molly- Molly just stopped breathing." Sara nodded. "That's called Polysonsons. It shouldn't have any lasting complications. But Polysonsons doesn't just go away. Who administered the antidote? It's called Boliatus Serum." Audrey nodded. "Yes. That man over there, the tall one. He pulled a tube of blue stuff out of his robe and held it under her nose, and she deflated like a punctured balloon!" Audrey said. Sara raised her eyes. "Did he? Have you known him for long, Mrs. Weasley?" Audrey shook her head. "My friend brought him in, I just met him today." Sara nodded. The man certainly didn't look like a kind or honest man. "I think I'll go talk with him, Mrs. Weasley." Audrey nodded. "Sure, sure. You'll sure Molly'll be fine?" Sara nodded. "Oh, yes" Whoever this man was, he did know his antidotes.

Rolf stood in the middle of the chatter, wondering when he could slip away. He felt out of place with the group, they all seemed to have known each other since childhood. However much Ginny and Luna tried to include him in the conversation, it seemed to continually turn to topics he wasn't aware of. And then, Harry Potter! He didn't know Luna had known him. It was surprising, really. Behind him, he heard footsteps and turned around. One of the Healers that had come back with James stood behind him. She was a short, thinly built witch with a long spill of brown hair tied back in a narrow ponytail with a simple black tie. She was older than him by a good deal, he figured, but she didn't look it exceedingly. Her robes fit her loosely, like they had been someone else's beforehand. "Hello, Mr. Scamander? Mrs. Weasley over here said you were the one to save her babies life." She took him by the arm and led him away from the group. Rolf saw her expression and wasn't upset. It happened so many times. So many people looked at him like he was something undesirable on the bottom of their shoe just because he bore resemblance to a certain quite unpleasant crowd. For the second time that day, he pulled up his left sleeve. The Healer relaxed visibly and proceeded to treat him slightly more cordially, even though she was still sceptical of him. "So." She started. "How were you able to diagnose the child so quickly? And why did you consider yourself athoritable to treat it yourself?" She said. Her words were authoritable and brusk, borderline harsh. "I'm able to recognize the symptoms or Polysonsons, miss-" he trailed off, unsure of what to call the slightly irritable Healer. "Healer Lestrange, to you." Rolf raised his eyebrows. "It's no concern of you who I'm related too or not." She snapped. "Healer Lestrange, then." He said. "And why did you treat it? You did not have the authority." "If I had waited too long, the child would've died, Healer Lestrange." She nodded curtly. "I believe you would've been too late, no offence intended." "You acted quickly, and with admirable results." Her tone was leaning more towards a positive inflection now. "Tell me, Mr. Scamander, have you ever considered becoming a Healer?" Rolf grinned a bit and nodded. "It's what I was here today for. I was going to see about getting a course and a position as a Healer. I would've come strait out of school, but I did not receive the necessary Charms grade." Healer Lestrange scratched behind her ear with her fingernails, which were well manicured with only a coat of transparent polish. "I only came today because I have a hard time finding work. People are still scared." She nodded. "I see how you feel. I apologize for my brashness, but you do look extraordinarily like you could have been a Death Eater." "So I've been told." he said dryly. Healer Lestrange laughed softly. "I know what you feel like." She said. Before he could protest, she tapped her tarnished bronze name tag with a long, clean fingernail. He stopped his words mid-throat. "Out of curiosity, did you get into the Healers course?" Rolf shook his head. "I don't think I did, Healer Lestrange." Her mouth thinned slightly. "I see. Who did you speak with about the position, Mr. Scamander?" She asked. "I think it was Healer Reaves." She smiled grimly. "Right. Now, I know Healer Reaves rather well, and I think I could put in a good word with him for you, don't you think?" Rolf nodded enthusiastically while trying to maintain his masked demeanour. Sara grinned. He really did want this job. "I think he'll reconsider. The ability to act under pressure and be prepared is much more important than an excellent Charms grade. If I may ask, how did you have a vial of Boliatus Serum on you?" She asked. "I brewed it myself, in case Healer Reaves needed an example of my work." Sara nodded. Her opinions of Mr. Scamander were rising as they spoke. But now, deciding that it was time to let Mrs. Weasley and Molly rest, she nodded curtly to Mr. Scamander and clapped her hands. "All right, then. Everyone out, we want to let these three" She beckoned at Molly, Percy and Audrey "Rest for a bit. They've all had a long day." Making shooing motions with her hands, she hustled out the stragglers.

Luna left with the rest of them, but stayed outside the hall, blocking the portrait of the curly-haired witch, bathed in magical sunlight from the enchanted window across the hall. She wanted to see Rolf, privately. He came out right in front of the older Healer who had ushered them out. As she stayed behind to fix some sort of glitch she spotted with one of the magical windows, Rolf stepped out and shut the door behind him. Luna went up to him. He looked very handsome in the sunlight, much less dark and mysterious and more, well, for lack of a better word, inviting. She hadn't tried to approach anyone like this since Neville, and she had seen how well that had worked out. Luna stepped closer than she would have dared to a stranger, but Rolf didn't feel like a stranger, even though she had met him only twice. "That was amazing, what you did back there." She said softly, so James, who was straggling behind the group, trying to catch a runaway chocolate frog, wouldn't hear. "It was nothing." He said. His accent was more pronounced when he whispered. "Really smart. Molly would've died if you hadn't been there." He shook his head. "She would've been okay. The Healers would've arrived in time." Luna shook her head. "You knew that they wouldn't. That's why you did what you did." She stepped closer. "You're amazing, Rolf." He shook his head. "It was nothing, honestly." His breath smelt like coffee, but she didn't care. Cautiosly, but without calculating the action first, she placed a gentle, fair hand on his chest. He looked down at it, as if he wasn't sure what it was doing there. He shook his head and stepped backwards. The look in his eyes was oddly sad, but a little longing, too. A little love. Luna didn't know whether he felt it, or was just afraid to show it. The moment ended quickly. She let her hand drop and hang by her side. Flashing Rolf what she knew was a Luna-ish grin, she said "Bye" brightly, and flounced down the hall. Her heart felt heavy and disappointed. She hoped that Rolf realized what had happened. Did he believe in love at first sight? Because Luna was starting to.

Rolf turned around as a key clicked in a lock. It was like he could still feel the ghost of Luna's hand on his chest, placed there and not leaving soon. The odd thing was, he didn't want it to. The one who had made the noise was Healer Lestrange. He didn't know how long she had been standing there for, but he saw by her face that she had heard enough to make a clear picture. She grinned a bit. "You better get her before she's gone, Mr. Scamander." with that she left, heading done the hall in search of her elusive comrades.


	4. Confusion, Commotion and Ill-fated Dates

Chapter 4

Luna went back to Hogwarts rather confused. Confused by Rolf's confusion at her attempted advance, if that made any sense at all. She through herself into her classes, and people noticed. She was setting homework and remembering all her marking work, she wasn't nearly as scatterbrained as she normally was. Some people didn't think it was a good thing. Her students had always enjoyed her classes because of her apparent 'Lack of discipline.' others thought it was for a good, that Luna may a finally settled down to her teaching. McGonagal commented on this, to Luna's slight displeasure and increasing confusement. She didn't know what to think. And on top of that, Neville had started acting rather strange towards her. On top of that, Rolf had started writing her regularly. It felt like she was really getting to know him better. As September changed to October and October to November, the only thing Luna saw change was a slow decrease in her disciplinary measures. It was like Rolf's almost weekly letters were like a drug, taking her mind off things and making her feel much too happy for her work. Through his letters, she heard that he had gotten into the Healers course at St. Mungo's! This news came at dinner time and made her spill her pumpkin juice all over again. Neville, who had taken to sitting beside her again at mealtimes, had helped her sop it up. Luna found Neville was treating her a lot like this lately. He seemed to have gotten over losing Hannah, which was good for him. But the way he was acting now, well, it reminded her of when they were dating. Luna didn't know what that meant. Thinking about that made her feel more confused than usual. But her correspondence with Rolf was getting better. Her letters to him were comfortable and easy to write. First she started with talking him through things like 'The Quibbler' and how she had met Ginny Weasley (An awkward affair to do with two melted cauldrons and a fat mess of stink sap' to eventually things like her not-so-great time at Hogwarts. He started opening up to her too, telling her things that, he admitted, had never told anyone else in his life. Soon, Luna started talking about heavier things, like her mothers death and her rocky relationship with Neville. In the back of her mind, Luna hoped that Rolf might someday take Neville's route. Candy and flowers had made her feel incredibly special. In turn, Rolf started to tell her about his life. To her surprise, he'd had a rather rocky time at Hogwarts as well. And to her even larger surprise, Rolf had had a sister. A sister who's husband was a Death Eater. She had married him because of it. Yes, Salamary Crabbe had been a major Voldemort supporter. She had died in the battle of Hogwarts, but Rolf had seemed majorly unaffected by it. As he had said 'she was dead to me as soon as she married that scumbag'. His mother was still alive, but in St. Mungo's with permanent memory loss and his father was a prickly old man who was always wondering whether Rolf had found himself a lady yet. The way he wrote it, he was chuckling when he wrote it, but Luna wanted to take it as something more. Rolf's courses were going extraordinarily well, apparently his charm work had improved impressibly since he had left Hogwarts and he found the coursework almost too easy. But as November turned to December, their correspondence turned more serious, and, by consequence, more romantic. It was like Luna couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop thinking about Rolf and her hopes of maybe, just maybe, a night in hogsmeade with him. Not as friends. As Luna went down to breakfast, she was expecting to receive another of Rolf's letters. As soon as she sat down in front of the chattering great hall, the post started streaming in, specks of brown, black and white against a bright white cloudy sky. Upon closer inspection, Luna realized that it was snowing. The first snow of the year! large, fluffy flakes fell so close to her head that she could reach up and touch them, but when her hand swept through a cluster of flakes, it past through the unsubstantial magical illusion. Her eyes scanned the parliament of owls for the large snowy owl that she could almost recognize better than her own spirited barn owl, called Astoria. The visibility was so bad, she couldn't see London until he landed in her breakfast. She huffed. Somehow, all owls found her breakfast an excellent place to land. He held a small scroll in his beak. Unrolling it, Luna found some excellent news.

Dear Luna.

I've done it! Finally! I've always wanted to be a healer, and I've finally got it! I took my final exams after I wrote you three days ago, and Healer Marigold said I passed with flying colours. I'd love to come up and see you for christmas, but my schedule'll be busy until christmas eve. I don't know if you have plans at all, but I'd love to come and see you then. I have a christmas surprise that I think you'll love. Write me back if you can meet me,

Love, Rolf.

Luna couldn't stop grinning all through breakfast, which didn't last long. She wasn't going to eat her porridge after it had had owl feet in it. But before she could get up, another owl fluttered down, knocking the porridge she wasn't going to eat off the table. It bounced once and spilt, splashing milk everywhere. Muttering reparo, the bowl fixed itself and landed nicely on the table. Terego and the porridge sucked itself into her wand and disappeared. Only after cleaning up did she pluck the note from

the strange owls beak.

Luna.

I've never noticed how beautiful you were. I've been blind to you for so long, but I've seen the light. You are my one and only, my sweetheart forever. I hope you'll remember me, and what we could have. I hope you'll take me back.

Even though the note wasn't signed, Luna knew who it was from immediately. So this was why Neville was acting so incredibly odd. The letter was too sappy. She didn't know if this was how they had always been, but it seemed too thick, even from him. Luna hoped he was trying to really lay on the charm, because if she had swooned so easily over such crap, Luna knew she had had to be really, really in love. Slightly disgusted, she tucked the note away anyway, knowing it was only a matter of time.

Neville hurried down to breakfast after scribbling his note on a piece of spare parchment. He had been careful to decorate it with curling hearts in sparkling ink, dotting the eyes with sparkles, just the way she had used to love. After his breakup with Hannah, he had felt himself falling for Luna. And he fell, hard. When he had finally landed, he felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him, realizing what had just happened. He had been the one to break it off with Luna. But now it was like he realized he was wrong. Wrong and ready to admit it, to. So he started with a letter. He did sign it; he didn't need to. Luna would know who it was from. But he wasn't quite ready to ask her out again. he was scared. He was scared that she was going to say no. So before the owl had even left for the dining hall, he wrote another note.

The second note came in the middle of the Hufflepuff/Slytherin third year Charms class. It was delivered by a chuckling fifth year who had obviously read it. All though the seal had been hastily redone with magic, she could tell it had been read. Luna returned to her desk and sat down heavily, tearing open the purple wax seal. It was from Neville again.

Luna.

I'm Sorry I broke your heart. I'm so desperately sorry that I can't say. I think I've been so stupid and I've fallen for you hard again. I know you know it's me. Please take me back.

Luna shook her head. She crumpled the note and tossed it away. She didn't want to take Neville back. She already had someone else. Well, almost. And even if she didn't, she wouldn't want Neville back. He had broken her heart and it hadn't been fun, even if she knew it wasn't working. It wouldn't work now, either. Neville had been hurt enough, and so had she. Luna didn't want any casualties this time. Not now.

five more notes came that week. Three in class and two at mealtimes. Neville hadn't given any sign that he was writing the notes, but she knew it was him. He watched her tuck the notes into her robes, as she was careful to do when she knew he was watching. There were two particularly sappy ones that she resisted the urge to drop-kick them across the great hall. Rolf wrote twice more, and Luna was careful to open those were Neville wouldn't see. Part of Luna was horrified for seemingly leading Neville on like this, pretending to keep his notes when she through them out first chance she got, sometimes without reading them. But she knew that Neville would give up with notes soon and ask her out in person, but every time she lifted her quill to write a reply, the words wouldn't come. She remembered the night before the start of term when she figured she'd be ecstatic if Neville wanted her back, but now she hardly recognized that Luna. She treasured Rolf's letters that were always long and substantial, asking her questions, prompting her to write back. She had kept every letter of his in her trunk, where as Neville's she had tossed in the bin as soon as Neville himself had gone. But she couldn't keep hiding like this. And one day, it caught up with her.

Neville cornered her outside the Charms classroom as she was heading down to lunch a week and a half after he had sent the first note. It was Thursday. Neville normally didn't go up to that part of the castle, so Neville new something was up. He looked to the side awkwardly and ran a hand through his slightly ruffled hair. Luna took a breath as Neville walked up to her. "hey, Luna." He began. "I was wondering…" He tried again "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night." His words weren't rushed at all, they were strong and slow. Luna couldn't say no. She just couldn't. She had no logical reason to, Rolf wasn't going out with her tomorrow. And even if she didn't like Neville like that anymore, there was no reason she could let him down easy. But in the back of her head, she knew that wouldn't work. And Luna couldn't say no. To tell the truth, she couldn't say no very often. Luna tried not to let her expression show on her face. She knew she couldn't be hurt by Neville anymore, but could she hurt Neville? She hoped not. Alright. This time. "Alright, Neville." He smiled. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall, say, eight o'clock?" Luna nodded. He happily walked away. Luna smacked her forehead. What had she done? There was one thing she needed to do right now. She had to disrupt this ill-fated date before it went to far. She needed to find Teddy Lupin.

Rolf headed to the fourth third floor of St. Mungo's. As he passed the bronze plaque that read 'creature-related injuries', he started thinking about Luna again. He found that he was starting to get to know the girl in the letters, and starting to fall. And know he knew he was falling. When people talked about falling in love, he thought it was just a silly figure of speech. He didn't actually think they were falling, but it was true. He felt as if the ground had literally been tugged from under his feet and he was hurtling downwards. He didn't know what would happen when he finally reached land again. His thoughts kept turning to the last time they had seen each other. When ever he thought about it, he could feel Luna's hand on his chest again, over his heart thumping impossibly fast. He hoped with all his heart that their visit on Christsmas eve went well. He was hesitant to call it a date, but he wished he could. Rolf was startled out of his reverie by a crowd of blue robes rushing past them. Turning like one large, giant beast, they flooded into an open door. Rolf was left feeling distinctly ruffled and hardly surprised. After three months of the training course, he had gotten used to rushes like that. Something major had happened, and they needed all the superior Healers they could find. Rolf was, obviously, not a superior Healer. He didn't get too much work as the trainee Healer for the Avril Melange Ward. It was one that dealt with much less serious bites, from things that were primarily non-magical, like snakes or very large dogs. They were often fixed in a matter of minutes and the patients were sent on their way. At the moment, there was nobody in the Avril Melange ward. He'd like to go see Luna, maybe, but he knew without asking she was busy. Rolf headed back for his office, his feet feeling like they were made of led. He hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, a witch had come in with her son who had had his arm bitten half-off by their guard dog. Apparently, he had tried to feed it a treat and the dog mistook the meaning for 'treat' It hadn't been too hard to fix, but it resulting in Rolf staying up half the night, answering the witch's nervous questions. In the end, he had sent her home with a painkilling potion for the boy and an angry prod with his wand for the mother. Normally, he wasn't that irritable, but it had been two in the morning. It was six by the time he got to sleep again and seven when he woke up. Giving up sleep as a lost cause, he had left to find something to do.

Rolf shoved open the door to his office. It wasn't large, but it was enough for a desk and a chair and one enchanted window, an enchanted window that actually was openable. When opened, it showed just the muggle street unless you told it to be something else. The problem was, he could never see anything real through the window when it was closed, which was why the disembodied tapping sound surprised him at first. Startled, Rolf crossed the room in one stride and through open the window. The smelly muggle street below him stank with an odour disturbingly like urine. Grumbling about the unreliable charm on his window, he said, quite clearly, "The Forest of Dean" Instead of the sunny forest that he had pictured, the window changed instead to a red cliff soaked with sea spray and covered with dry dirt and tiny tufts of brown grass. He grunted and helped the unfamiliar owl inside his window, slamming it closed. As the window's bottom hit the sill, the image flickered and switched to the Eifell Tower, then, finally, to the forest of dean. "Thank you." he said sarcastically. He recognized the scroll at once. It was from his father.

Dear Rolf.

Hello from your father. I here you finally found yourself a job! good for you, and thank

you for notifying me as soon as possible.

Rolf could hear the sarcasm in his father's voice. He hadn't written to him at all in the past for months.

I heard from a friend who works with you at St. Mungo's that you didn't seem to be

fully applying yourself to your work? why is this, son? I've known that you always

wanted to be a Healer, and you were crushed when you failed Charms-

Rolf snorted. He hadn't failed Charms

And you've finally managed your dream, don't blow it now.

If I don't hear the reason you've dropped this within the next week

I will be coming personally to meet her.

Love your father

Harold Scamander.

How assuming he was. Rolf snorted and let the letter drift to the floor. The owl, his father must have gotten a new one, pecked at his arm, drawing blood. Rolf swore and smacked at it, but the owl just fluttered up and landed on the far corner of the desk where it sat ruffling it's feathers irritably. He was right of course, though. Luna must be the reason his work was dropping, even though there wasn't much work to drop. Fishing in a drawer in her desk, he pulled out a sheath of parchment and a self-inking quill. Tearing off the bottom portion of the parchment, he sucked on the end of his quill, then wrote.

Nice owl. He bites. And if you must know, I never failed Charms and her name is

Luna Lovegood. I've only met her in person twice but we've been exchanging letters

for three months now. I think she's amazing. She's teaching at Hogwarts, so I'm going to take her

out in Hogsmeade on Christmas eve. No, nothing is official. Not even that we're dating. Hope it is soon.

She's pretty and smart, I hope you have the chance to meet her soon. But please, please don't barge up and

introduce yourself. I didn't write you because I had nothing to tell.

Your son

Rolf Scamander

He signed his name with a flourish, read it over and tied it with an overlong piece of string that he had to wrap around the rolled-up letter five times before tying it. Rolf swatted at the owl as it tried to peck him again and gave him the letter to clamp in his beak. The stupid bird took it rather resentfully and flew at the window. Rolf laughed as it smacked into the clear glass. he reached behind his head and pulled up the window latch. The bird gave him one last rude peck and disappeared into Muggle London. "And goodbye to you as well" He said, putting his boots on his desk.

Luna found Teddy Lupin at dinner time that day. She didn't underestimate Teddy's havoc-wreaking abilities, but even she doubted he would be able to pull off the full-scale fiasco she needed him to if she told him tomorrow morning. Even Teddy heading into Hogsmeade was a risk, but this was something she couldn't trust to anybody else. Luna waited for him outside the Dining hall, pretending to be studying a tapestry of Mallina the Malicious, a witch with wild eyes and strait black hair that came down to the bottom of her ears, holding a house-elf by the neck in each of her hands. When Teddy came out, laughing with his friends, she took out her wand and aimed carefully at Teddy's backside. In her head, she whispered "Diffindo" Luna remembered Harry telling her about using this to get Diggory on his own in his fourth year. And it worked, too. "Go on ahead guys, the new passwords 'balmy buttocks'" As Teddy knelt to collect his stuff, Luna hurried out as if to help him. When he straitened up, his things clutched in a messy armful, Luna was standing in front of him. He was almost as tall as her already. Today, his hair was almost as blonde as her own, but it still forked up in it's ever-artful points. "Teddy. I need your help."

She towed him into an empty classroom down the hall, where he dumped his stuff on an empty desk. A quill rolled off the desk. Teddy, possibly wanting to display his prowess of summoning charms to his teacher, called it back up to his hand with a quick "Accio." In her head, Luna though 'great. Another way to make Teddy Lupin even lazier.' "I need your help." She repeated. Teddy looked at her quizzically "What would Professor Lovegood want with me?" Luna frowned. "I'm asking you this as Auntie Looney." His eyebrows raised a quarter of an inch. "Professor Neville wants to take me out again, and I couldn't say no. The problem is, I really, really don't want to, but I don't want to lead him on or hurt him again." Teddy smirked at her. "Auntie Looney needs help with her love life." Luna could have slapped the insolent look right off his face. She didn't, though. She needed Teddy's help and this wasn't something she could really write to his grandmother about, was it? She would've asked Rolf, but it would look like she was friend zoning him completely, and that was exactly what she didn't want. Luna continued explaining what she needed. By the end of it, Teddy's face had absolutely lit up. "You want me to deliberately, purposefully and completely cause a gorgeous commotion in Madam Pudifoots teashop?" His eyes were glowing with glee. "Sneak out to hogsmeade on a school night… I don't think even Uncle George did that. And make a huge mess?" Luna nodded. "That's about it. Try not to destroy the teashop, I don't want to inconvenience Madam Pudifoot at all." Teddy gave a little nod, as if this was entirely inconsequential. "And I won't get in trouble? This isn't some sort of scam?" Luna shook her head. "But don't get caught by any other teachers and for heavens sake, if you need to make an excuse, try not to drag me into it. If your about to get expelled, then maybe. Your education is more important than my job." Teddy didn't react to this. "You don't mind if I message Uncle George? He might be able to reply before I have to get set up, but I already have a way into hogsmead. Don't worry I won't drag you into it. I'll need plenty of Party Balls and I can mash up Snackboxes stuff and put it in the sugar bowls. Oh, this'll be fun!"

Teddy had never been this excited. Not even when… Nope, not then either. Alright, the hallway-ceiling-puking-party he had thrown in september might have topped it. But not really. This required careful, meticulous planning. It would be mayhem, but perfectly controlled mayhem. Until everyone started puking. Then it would be interesting. He would set the Party Balls on a timer and plant them in the lamps. He'd use one of the Weazley Wizard Wheezes Insta-tunnels to get into the teashop basement, and, with the help of some clever accomplices, the shop would be perfectly rigged for detonation by go-to hour of eight thirty. No one would have ever seen anything like this before. Not even Umbridge and the wild-fire fireworks and the portable swamp. Ohhh, fireworks would be good. And it would be great if he could find some way to incorporate a portable swamp, as well. Teddy sat up in his bed in the third-highest floor of the Gryffindor boys dormitory. With a soft whistle, he called all his friends up with them. Teddy performed disillusionment charms on the all. He'd found them in a book once and realised he needed to learn them. They had been an unbelievably invaluable aid to rule-breaking ever since. The portrait hole seemed to open and close on its own, waking the fat lady up with a moan. You could only hear footsteps if you listened very, very closely.

Luna got another letter from Rolf that morning. She didn't read it, but tucked it in her impressively bright turquoise sparkling robes immediately without Neville seeing. She'd read it later. For now, the stupid owl had finally thought to avoid her food and landed on the very edge of the table, knocking a tureen of sausages over the edge instead. At least, thought Luna, her own plate of bacon and eggs had remained mercifully untouched. She raked over Gryffindor table with her eyes and found Teddy catching her own. He gave her a wild smile and a thumbs up. He looked as if he had stayed up much too late last night, and somehow she doubted it was for homework. She gave him a terse smile in return and turned her attention back to her food.

As it was, Luna never got a chance to read Rolf's letter, her classes were too busy that day, and the looming threat of her date with Neville hung over her head like a large niffler-stuffed mistletoe. The students would be heading home for christmas on Saturday, Neville had asked her out just in time for her to secure Teddy's help. As seven o'clock approached, Luna headed to her office and put on nice robes of a pale. lacy pink. She pulled her hair out of its messy bun and let it fall down her back, poking a miniature sunflower in her hair that went nicely with the pink of her bright robes. Biting her freshly lipsticked lips, she headed to the entrance hall, pulling on her heavy winter cloak. Outside was bitterly cold. Neville stood wearing elegant emerald dress robes and a long Gryffindor scarf. The red and green clashed together with a nice, holiday-y feel. In the front of her dress robes, the letter from Rolf still sat. She didn't know why, but she had tucked the letter she hadn't read yet in her pocket. Maybe it would act as a thin light of hope, reminding she could read it when she got back from this fiasco. Maybe, also, it would act as a good encouragement to break it off solidly with Neville this time. "Hello, Luna." He bowed elegantly, his arm offered out to her. Oddly, she felt her heart flutter a bit. This was how someone should treat a lady. No. Not Neville. Rolf, think Rolf. Suddenly, Luna's memories of Neville, who had broken her heart, who just didn't work. She had no feelings for the man standing in front of her, who was taking her out. Luna had watched Harry's relationship with Cho Chang. She knew rebound relationships hardly ever worked. If she waited, it would fall apart on its own, but someone would be hurt and she didn't want to wait. She took Neville's arm, staying as far away from him as possible, even thought the cold whistled through the open front of her coat and through the thin dress robes. Oddly enough, the piece of paper tucked against her chest made a better barrier from the cold than the thin layers of cloth, so it made the letter feel oddly warm. They reached Hogsmeade with rubbed raw, rosy cheeks and cold faces. Luna breathed a sigh of great relief as they passed the three broomsticks and the turnoff to the Hogshead. He was, thankfully, heady strait for Madam Pudifoots teashop. The door opened on smoothly oiled hinges, opening a world of bright pink. The walls were pale pink, and there was mistletoe hanging over the tables. Luna actually could see the nargles poking their ugly heads out. Silver-painted christmas trees stood along the walls, and the windows showed the peaceful image of the snowy hogsmeade. Harp and flute music hummed from small elf-like creatures that stood on a substantial, fluffy white cloud that shifted over the tables, spewing puffs of pink snow that melted on the heads of the lovers underneath them. Luna couldn't believe she had once thought the teashop was flirty and romantic; now she just found it sickeningly sweet. Neville led her by the arm to a vacant table and ordered them both coffees. When they came, Neville dropped two spoons of sugar in his and took a sip, making a face. "too hot." He grinned a little bit. Luna nervously checked her watch. Eight twenty four. Just a little longer. Luna never thought she'd be disturbed so much by Neville's presence that she'd be counting down the minutes until she could get away from him, but here it was. In the light, she could see the faint silleoute of a Party Ball sitting dormant. He must've set it on a timer. She glanced around the shop and saw similar sillheoutes in each and ever light fixture. Teddy really did take pride in his work. Everything but school work, that was. Neville seemed to be prepping himself for something. Luna took a breath and checked her watch again, hoping Neville didn't notice. Eight twenty five. Getting there. "Luna, I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for hurting you and I don't know what I was thinking." He paused to gauge her expression. Luna prayed it remained believable. "I don't know why I went with Hannah. Maybe it was to make you jealous, I didn't know what I was thinking." Luna honestly didn't believe this. Neville had seemed happier when he was with Hannah than during their entire relationship. He was deluding himself. "I really want you to come back to me, I don't know what I'll do without you." Of course, he couldn't give her the easy way out, couldn't say 'if you don't want me I understand' He wasn't entirely innocent as he looked. He might have thought this out entirely before hand, but then again, he might just be winging it. If he had planned it all out, she was almost sorry to interrupt Neville's plan. She checked her watch under the table. Eight twenty nine. one minute. Neville moved a bit closer as the harp and flute music moved closer, hovering above their table, dropping pink flakes into her hair and into her coffee. Neville looked up and smiled, as if he found it amusing. Luna was just plain annoyed. Neville pointed up. At first she thought he was pointing at the cloud. "Look. Mistletoe." Luna shook her head. "It's full of Nargles, you know." At that moment, one of the small, ugly, gnome-like creatures chose to stab it's head out at Neville, bearing tiny fangs. Neville yelped and tipped his chair over, causing a crash that broke many snogging couples. Sheepishly, he set his chair back up with a wave of his wand, sat down and admitted "I always thought you were kidding. Nargles, what a name." He laughed nervously and leant closer, his elbow inches from the delicate ceramic sugar bowl. Luna flicked her eyes down at her watch. Eight thirty two. Any time now, Teddy. Luna tried not to lean away from him, but every impulse in her body screamed to. Instead she gave a bit of a shiver and leant in, just enough for Neville to reach. Their lips met, and if felt as if they sparked. The shock ran through her body, but instead of pleasure, she just felt disgust. She was disgusted with it. Somehow, Neville couldn't tell, he still kissed her passionately while she sat stiffly, strait-backed and horrified. His lips were feverishly hot against hers, and somehow she imagined Neville was Rolf, and she was tempted to sink into his kiss, twirl her fingers into his hair as she used to do. She stiffened again. Not Rolf. This was not Rolf. The letter in her chest burned quickly, but she must have been imagining it. Neville didn't break the kiss off, even when Luna counted a minute had past. Hurry up, Teddy! When she couldn't take the horrible kiss any longer, Luna pulled herself back. Just as the sound of at least thirty Party Balls went off at once.

Teddy and two of his friends crouched in the instant-made tunnel that led right into Madam Pudifoots. The shop didn't actually have a cellar, which was all the better for Teddy. Even though it was "Auntie Looney" who provided the influence and reason for this fiasco/prank, Teddy still had his own agenda. Either him or one of his mates had popped up every thirty seconds since eight-thirty. Their tunnel ended up right under a table. It was lucky Madam Pudifoot had such an eye for elegance, because without the long, embroidered white tablecloth, they would've been spotted in a second. Even despite telling Professor Lovegood he would get his friends help, but not tell them what they were up to, he had still ending up bursting the beans, but threatening the wrath of Looney if they ever told a soul. Even if he didn't harbour much respect for too many of his teachers, he did respect Professor Lovegood, because he didn't want to be another verbal punching bag for his grandmother.

He needed to tell his friends because he didn't want to do all the work with setting up the teashop on his own, and because his plan wasn't eight thirty. It was 'wait until they kiss' His friend Lenny, who had been standing on Jacobs back, poked his head back down the hole. Teddy felt sorry for Jacob. He had taken his turns holding Lenny up, too. Lenny was almost hysterical with penned up laughter. "Oh, you need to see this. Professor Longbottom's leaning in, snogging her senseless and Professor Lovegoods just sitting there, rigid as a board." He doubled over with laughter and tumbled like a bowling ball as Teddy knocked him off of Jacobs back and leapt up to see for himself. He was surprised nobody had heard the loud, hollow 'umph' Lenny had made. Carefully lifting the table cloth with his hand, he saw one of the funniest things of his life. True, Lenny had described it personally. It was as if Professor Longbottom was kissing a two-by-four, but it didn't make it any less worth it to see it in person. Teddy jumped back down the hole, laughing hard, and obliged to get on his hands and knees so Jacob could see. He hoped down after five seconds while Teddy groped for his wand. Finding it, he grasped it and waved it towards the pink-tiled floor of Madam Pudifoots teashop. "Incantatem eu*"

First was the Party balls. Suddenly, incredibly loud music was drowning out the peaceful harp sounds and ricocheting off the walls. People yelped and clapped their hands to their ears. Pink snow wasn't the only thing falling from the ceiling, now their were buckets and buckets of confetti diving in at once. And a little later, as people sipped their tea, their was vomiting and fainting galore. Somehow, Teddy had created a delayed effect on the skiving snack box charm. She reminded herself to give him extra marks in charms for that. It would take incredible skill to tamper with Weasley Wizards products. Soon, the musicians on the cloud spouted terrific nosebleeds. Luna could tell because soon, pink blood wasn't the only thing falling from the clouds. Luna leapt up in disgust. She backed away from the cloud, mirroring Neville, who's eyes looked a little glazed from his one-way snog. About five seconds after Luna jumped up, half of the people in the teashop popped into canaries. But they didn't change back in five seconds. Instead, they continually molted and regrew feathers, like large, yellow phoenix's. Another excellent tampering charm, thought Luna. She figured that, as a teacher, she shouldn't really be praising this sort of thing, even in her head. And it was for her benefit. She didn't know how many points for Gryffindor this was worth. Luna didn't realize that the letter from Rolf had slipped onto the table until Neville picked it up. "What's this?" He asked, checking the address. "Rolf Scamander. Who's Rolf Scamander?" Luna snatched at the letter. "A friend." Neville poked at the ribbon and it unfurled, possibly accidentally, in his hand. His eyes scanned the paper, expression growing worse and worse until Luna could hardly bear it any more. "Dear Luna" He read. "My father wrote about what he heard about my job as a trainee Healer, and he said he didn't think I was doing good enough. He asked, and I quote 'who is she?' I wrote him back and told him it was you. I think I like you, Luna. I've been falling in love with the girl in your letters, and I can't wait to see you again. I hope you feel the same way as I do. I have reason to believe you do. And if you do, I'm incredibly sorry for my painfully slow uptake. This is my first time in something like this, as I'm sure you'll realize. I can't wait for Christmas eve, all my love, Rolf." Luna groaned. In a different situation, she would have been absolutely overjoyed. If only she had read it at breakfast. She might've cancelled her date with Neville right then and there, he had been sitting right beside her. But now, having it read to her by the man that she supposedly harboured feelings for, it was like a swish of a sharp, carved axe, sealing her doom. But with the look Neville gave her, it felt more like a dull axe. Maybe it would be more like Nearly Headless Nick, slow and painful, being hit in the neck with a dull axe. "So this is why." He started. "I thought you'd be all too happy to go out with me. I thought you'd be happy when Hannah cut it off with me. No wonder you didn't seem happy when I asked you out!" His expression was horrible, painful and hurt. With all the bright confetti, loud music, pink snow and, more ominously, blood, pouring around them, it didn't seem entirely real, but Luna knew it was. "Why did you say yes? Why didn't you just turn me down right them?" He didn't let her answer. "Fine, Luna. Goodnight. I hope you and this 'Rolf'" he said it with the same tone as he'd say 'Severus Snape' or 'Percy Weasley's Cauldron-bottoms report' "Get along well." He turned on his heel and shoved off into the snow. Luna stood, with blood, puke and confetti forming a puddle around her shoes, and remembered the letter. Blood, confetti and puke had never smelt so sweet.

* * *

*Actual latin for Activate Spell, like Accio for come or Expecto Patronum for I await a guardian. Thank google translate.


	5. First Dates & Soul Mates

Chapter 5

Luna read the letter so many times over the next week that she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Most of her students figured it was some type of extreme christmas cheer. Teddy knew otherwise. He had stayed after he'd cast the spell to start the commotion, watched Professor Longbottom read a letter that fell out of Auntie Looneys pocket. Her face got redder and redder as Professor Longbottom read on. By the end, Luna was nearly in tears. Then, as Neville left, she smiled a bit and took the letter, which Neville had dropped in a puddle of puke. She brushed it off and tucked back into her pocket. Teddy wasn't a 'feelings' person. Maybe that was why he'd never had a girlfriend. His thoughts turned to Vicky, but he shook it off. She's practically my cousin, he told himself. She's out of bounds. Teddy headed back down the tunnel after Lenny and Jacob. He had to get his things together for

Luna spent the next day in jitters. Christmas was two days from now. Christmas eve was tomorrow! She would see Rolf again tomorow! It had her heart pounding in her chest. Luna was extremely glad that there were no classes today, because she knew she wouldn't notice if someone shot a jet of water and it hit her in the face. She hadn't written back to Rolf yet, because the message in her pocket (She had taken to carrying it around) Still didn't seem real. She didn't want it to all be a dream, and Luna figured if she wrote back, she'd wake up, the fragments of her beautiful fantasy shattering around her. As the night approached, bringing the next day inexplicably with it, Luna changed into her night clothes, wondering what time she should head down into Hogsmeade the next day. Laying in bed, she decided she'd be there at lunchtime. If Rolf was there earlier, it would be assuming. He wouldn't be waiting for her sooner than twelve. Luna kind of wondering what he was expecting. She wondered if he even figured he'd show up after she didn't write back to him. She hoped he still came, but her hope, she knew, was in vain. Rolf would be there. He wouldn't leave her hanging if there was even the slightest chance of her still showing up. And, beside from Luna not wanting her fantasy world to shatter if Rolf changed his mind in a letter, she also didn't really know how to say 'yes' to something like that in writing. She was only occasionally good with words. Slowly, Luna fell into a fitful sleep. Her dreams were full of tall figures that all mysteriously had Rolf's face. She smiled in her sleep when the dream-Rolf kissed her.

It took the real, substantial Rolf far longer than Luna to get to sleep on the eve of what was to be their first date. He tossed and turned and stared at the window of his small flat, hoping to get an owl before dawn. But as three o'clock approached, he resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get a reply from Luna that night. He would have to go and see her the next day if she ever knew what she thought of his considerably well-written message declaring his love. It made him unsure, uneasy of what was to come. He hoped beyond hope that Luna would be there in Hogsmeade. Again, his thoughts turned to that moment in St. Mungo's, and he wished that he had made his moved then, kissed her maybe. What a sight that would've been. The curly-haired witch would've wasted no time in spreading the rumour that the Hogwarts Charms professor was dating the newest trainee. And he knew some of the portraits had portraits in Hogwarts as well. There would be no end to the flying rumors. He shrugged. It would've been worth it, but he hadn't gotten his nerve up in time, and by the time he had been considering it, the moment was gone and Luna was flouncing down the hall. He remembered Healer Lestrange's words. "You better get her before she's gone, Mr. Scamander." She was right, of course. And Luna wasn't gone yet. Rolf turned over and fell into a fitful sleep, his dreams of blonde ghost-like dream girls who all seemed to share Luna's features.

When Luna woke up, it was to a snow flurry outside her window. She liked snow. It was soft and beautiful and gentle and cold… Luna closed her eyes, drifting into a dreamy, blurry, snowy snooze. Then she remembered: Rolf! Luna sat up, throwing her cat, Merange, from her bed. She landed with a loud yowl and streaked under the dresser. Luna stuck her tongue out at the white-with-black-spots coloured cat who's bright blue eyes glared at her from under the dresser. One of them, the left, was cloudy white. For all Luna knew, the cat had always been part blind in that eye. Another way that being a teacher was better than a student is that you weren't limited to only one pet. Luna tossed back the feather tick and heavy blue and bronze quilt, placing her feet on the braided rag carpet. The walls in her bedroom were draped with blue hangings. The dresser and small mirror were accented in a rustic shade of tarnished bronze. It was a really beautiful space. The rug was a pale orange and yellow. A small sphere of light hung in the middle of the room. She had charmed it up there herself. It was a really useful spell she had created herself. The glow grew and diminished according to the general mood in the room. Right now, it was spreading a soft pink light over the room, a glow similar to the one it cast when she was dating Neville. But now it seemed stronger, more intense than how she remembered it. Maybe it was a trick of her memory. Maybe not. Luna didn't bother to wonder. Instead, she stared at her large wooden closet with the bronze-handled doors. What did you wear for a first date? Neville she had known for so long that it had hardly mattered. Rolf, on the other hand… Luna stood there for so long, shivering in her long pale lacy nightie while snow drifted against the window and the wind howled outside her thick window, she was sure she'd nearly missed breakfast. Deciding, finally, that she'd better get dressed afterwards, Luna through on a pair of navy-coloured robes and ran a brush through her scraggly hair, tying it behind her ears in two braids as she headed towards the dining hall. As she arrived at the staff table, she notice Neville had swapped seats with Professor Vector, who was gossiping happily with Hagrid. His booming chuckle echoed over the great hall. Luna loaded her plate with hash browns and poached eggs and tucked in. She noticed, somewhat distractedly, that Neville ignored her completely, dropping her eye contact on the rare occasion when their eyes met. Luna really couldn't be happier. He thoughts were so full of Rolf that she really didn't care what Neville thought. Luna finished eating and checked her watch. The few students that were staying for the holidays had mostly cleared out of the great hall. It was nearly ten! she had exactly two hours to make sure she looked alright for Rolf. Maybe she'd get there a bit earlier, just in case.

In the end, and just in time, Luna decided on elegant royal purple dress robes almost completely devoid of lace. The trim was done in enchanted gold thread that flashed ever so slightly when it shifted. She carefully dabbed blush on her already flushed cheeks, swiped pale pink lipgloss over her mouth and carefully applied light mascara. When she saw her face in the mirror, she nearly puked. It did not look like her. She shook her head and headed towards the washroom to get rid of the make up. When she returned, her face felt rosy from being scrubbed, Luna looked in the mirror and smiled a bit. Perfect. Just Luna. Although a thick layer of make up might've kept her from freezing her face off in the snow, it wasn't worth it if it made her look like a stupid muggle clown. Luna left her hair down and checked the time. Eleven thirty. Time to go. Luna pulled on a black coat and a raven claw scarf. She smiled a bit and glanced down at the table. Her eye caught on a small little dish made from a sea shell. Inside were her radish earrings that she had actually forgotten she had brought with her. Luna grinned and stuck them in her ears. They were the perfect little extra something. Luna headed down to the entrance hall, skipping every other step.

It wasn't actually all that cold outside, just windy and snowy. Luna couldn't see three steps in front of her as she headed down to Hogsmeade. The snow turned her cheeks a rosier red than any shade of blush could, redder than she figured was becoming. It slipped down her back and melting, making her robes feel unpleasantly slimy. The walk took her fifteen minutes, she kept slipping and sliding in the ridiculous high-heeled boots that she deemed good for the occasion. It was smart, really, that she did. Rolf was much taller than her, so much taller that it was a bit awkward. She slipped into the village of Hogsmeade and saw a lone, dark shadow standing out against the snowy, whirling background. There he was. He came. Even though Luna had spent the night convincing herself that he would, a weight still lifted off her chest, as if someone had charmed it away. Luna hurried towards him. At about that time, Rolf turned and saw a cherry-faced, white haired someone. Luna. When she neared him, she slowed to a walk and eventually stopped a good three feet away from him. He didn't make any move to close the distance. They stood in the cold snow, only just able to see each other clearly, for who knows how long. It could've been hours. Rolf noticed with a sense of oddity that Luna seemed to have small radishes dangling from her ears. "I got your letter" Luna stated plainly, watching for Rolf's reaction. He didn't hardly give one. "And? You didn't reply, I was confused." Luna took a small step closer. "I didn't know how to reply to something like that in a letter." This, obviously, did not clear up any of Rolf's confused feelings. Something told him that Luna could very well be feeling the same way herself. The air between them seemed oddly electric. Luna carefully took one small step closer. It was kind of like approaching a wounded animal, Luna thought serenely. If you went to fast, it would jump and run. She highly doubted Rolf would end up running away, but he might jump a little. She didn't want that. "What does that mean?" He added a nervous bit of a chuckle. Luna gave a bit of a grin. "Well, 'me too' doesn't sound very poetic, does it?" Before Rolf could reply, Luna cocked her head. Her ears had picked up the faintest trace of a song. It was violin music, drifting through the swirling snow from one of the open windows. "Listen." Rolf turned his ear the same way she did. The music seemed to twirl around the snow flakes, becoming louder and louder as whoever was playing warmed up their fingers from the nights chill. Luna wondered why he kept his window open in this weather, but she didn't complain. The music sounded beautiful, joining the snow like a perfectly matched soundtrack for christmas eve as the village was slowly blanketed in snowflakes. Luna closed her eyes and held out her hands, as if she was dancing with an invisible man. She used to dance like this with her father, but now he was too old. His joints weren't very up to dancing anymore. It was very sad. Luna started waltzing around in the snow, like she used to do, imagining a tall, dashing partner. Then she realized that she had one standing right next to her. She opened her eyes, looking strait at Rolf. "Would you care to join me?" She asked in an elegant, formal voice that did not belong to her. She almost laughed, and saw Rolf did too. He mumbled something under his breath. At her question, he spoke louder "I can't dance." Luna smiled softly at him. "Thats okay, I'll lead. Just follow me, no one's watching." Rolf admittedly came up and clasped Luna's hand. Her head came up to his chin, but it wasn't too bad. His hands were warm on hers as she guided his hand to where it should rest on her waist. She set her other gently on his shoulder, reaching up high. She clasped his other and started leading him to the smooth waltz that the violinist was playing. "One, two, three, one, two, three" She whispered, guiding Rolf around in a wide circle, their trail marked by shuffling footprints in the thick, falling snow. This was nice. No, this was more than nice. This was perfect.

The old man sat in the top floor of his small house that he shared with his wife in Hogsmeade. It was a sweet little home almost right next door to the busiest pub in town. He hadn't played violin himself for years, but something had pushed him to take it up tonight. His wife had already gone to bed and he was on his way, but he saw the dusty case calling him from the corner of the room. One song couldn't hurt, he thought, blowing the dust off the leather case. As he carefully tuned the strings and brushed dust from the many nooks and crevices, he sat on an old, three-legged stool in front of the fireplace and next to the grimy window. He couldn't see out of it, so he opened it, letting the rather cold air blow in. It was alright, though. The roaring fire in the grate contracted the snowy chill, and he was just the right temperature. Before settling down to play, he noticed a couple standing in the square. They were nothing more than two blurry sillhoeutes, but one was a woman, the other a man, by the looks of them. Looking down at the strings, he slid the bow across them, his fingers easily remembering the positions like an old masters would. He played a smooth, elegant waltz, and when he paused for just a moment, he realized the couple were dancing. He smiled, glad he could help, and kept on playing. The music changed. Now he was playing quicker, like a fiddle, and the speed of the dancers changed as well, twirling over the square. He squinted a bit. Yes, he had been right the first time. The smaller figure, the girl, was leading them. Untraditional, but what was so bad about that? He kept playing. His music rose to a quickening crescendo and the dancers movements with it, until they spun once and the girl, the leader slipped. As if they had planned it together, the man caught her easily, like a dancer would. The old man let the violin music fade into silence. He would continue some other time.

Luna hung in Rolf's arms. She had slipped on an icy patch, her silly shoes giving out from under her, sending her dropping gracelessly into Rolf's arms. His face was flushed, his breathing heavy. He had dipped her so low her hair brushed the snow, leaving soft, feather-like trail marks. She was sure she was just as flushed. The violin music slowly faded into the background, but they stayed like that, as if posing for a painting. Rolf's face came nearer to hers, quite near in fact. Then before she knew it, he kissed her. The kiss was sweet and solid and soft all at the same time. Unlike Neville, she didn't have to pretend it was someone else, something else, to make it bareable. This was Rolf, this was all she needed in the world. All she ever wanted. And it was beautiful.

Neville headed towards the gates of Hogwarts. He would try, just once more. Try to get her to be with him. Even after they broke up, Neville knew he still loved her, wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He felt the lump under his plain black dress robes. He pulled the small case out again and checked. It was still there. The ring was a beautiful gold, with one small diamond in the centre. It wasn't very much, but it was something. Hopefully she hadn't found someone else already. Maybe that's why she broke up with him in the first place, but Neville wasn't going to give up now. Tucking the ring back inside the folds of his robe, he turned into that feeling of horrible compression.

Neville arrived at the Leaky cauldron with a soft pop. His eyes watering, his hands cold and clammy, he headed towards the bar where he saw Hannah, her head bent, searching for something under the bar. She popped up again, handing two butter beers to two young witches, and Neville ducked behind a man who seemed nearly larger than Hagrid. He peeked from under the man's elbow and saw that Hannah seemed unhappy. Why was that? She had always been so perfectly cheerful. Hannah turned her back to get something for a lanky wizard in pristine robes. Neville hurried forwards again until he was right near the bar. Hannah turned back around and Neville ducked underneath the counter just in time to keep from being spotted. He fingered the ring case nervously. Another wizard came up to order something, and Hannah headed to the back. Neville hopped up on one of the barstools. To his surprise, the wizard sitting next to him was the exact same man who had offered him the drink after he first broke up with Hannah. The ferrety-looking wizard seemed to recognize him as well. "Back again, are we?" Neville nodded. He was sure, if he spoke at all, he'd throw up. It wasn't as if he and Hannah hadn't talked about getting married at all, in fact, he had bought the ring months ago, when they were still dating, his hopes high. but now… "I'm glad. Miss Abbots been downright mopey since then." He stopped talking when he noticed Neville's hand inside his robes. "I hope it's a nice ring. She looks as if she could use some sparkle." The wizard hopped off his stool, leaving the tangle of weeds at the bottom of his gillywater untouched. At that moment, there was a bustling from the back of the bar, and Hannah appeared, her backside to him, pushing her way out of the swinging doors backwards. Hannah held two silver platters of what appeared to be sandwiches and headed into one of the private parlours. Neville pushed himself out from his hiding place. This was it. His sweaty fingers pulled the case from his pocket, weighed it in his hand, then put it back. He'd take it out when she got there. And Hannah did get there. Neville saw her, close up, for the first time in months. She looked terrible. Her hair was frizzy, but not too tangled, and her beige-coloured apron was covered in messy stains. She wore old plain black robes, but Neville thought she had never looked more beautiful as he dropped to one knee. Hannah's mouth fell open. She dropped the empty platters she was carrying. They fell with a crash and trembled like a cold child, drawing the eyes of everyone in the pub to them. Neville pulled the ring out and flipped the lid open. "Hannah Abott. I know it's been too long. But I don't want to live without you. And I hope you realized my mistake of letting you go. Hannah, will you marry me?" Hannah stood there with her mouth wide open, her hands slack at her sides. Slowly, her right one found it's way up to her mouth.

Hannah didn't know what to think. Not. At. All. One minute, she was serving tea to two rich-looking men in a private parlour, the next, she dropped the two now-empty trays and there's Neville, on one knee. Proposing. Hannah never remembered her dreams. She had hardly one instance in her life when she did. But if she could, she was almost sure this would be the one she dreamt most often in the last few months. She had ended it with Neville because it wasn't going anywhere. Nothing was happening. It was like it was at a stalemate, where no one could make any moves. But maybe it was because this was the next move. She was about to answer "No," or "I need to think about it" When she stopped and considered this from both sides. It would be near impossible to get Neville back after this. But was she ready to get married? All these thoughts danced through her head in a matter of seconds. Finally, she remembered something her Aunt Amelia had once told her. She had never married, but she told a story of a handsome witch she had met once and fallen in love with. They had been pretty serious, too, by the way she told it. But before they could get married, Lord Voldemort had risen to power the first time. Her husband-to-be had been brutally murdered as one of the first muggle-born killings. The moral she told to that story was never fail to act. She figured if they had eloped, they might've had a bit more time together. Even though not the exact same set of circumstances applied here, they were close enough to help Hannah make her decision.

"Yes!"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, my internet broke at home so I had to wait to get to school. Expect a new one soon.**


	6. Weddings, Cities and Two Muggles Indeed

Chapter 6

The sun was just setting on the eve on Neville and Hannah's wedding. It was a gorgeous night, the inky dark sky coated in a heavy, bright smattering of stars. The happy couple would be married in a unharvested field just outside the village where Hannah grew up. It was going to be a quiet ceremony, only a few family friends were invited. Neville had written out all the invitations by hand. He remembered his hand holding the small pale quill as it dripped gold ink onto elegantly designed sunny-coloured parchment. He had just touched it to the page when he paused. Hannah had invited him to invite whoever he wanted. He hadn't spoken with Luna for three years, ever since she had quit her job as Charms professor to care for her ageing father, which was really quite a job. Old Xenophilius always wanted to wander off, Neville had met him before. But three years ago now, he had really gone round the twist. Neville had expected Luna to return to her job as Charms teacher when her father found a place in the St. Mungo's ward for Elderly Wizards, but she hadn't. Luna had admitted to him before that teaching, although she enjoyed it, wasn't what she dreamt about for her life. Neville wondered what Luna wanted to be. He hadn't spoken to her in a long time. He wondered what had ever happened to Rolf Scamander. He had quite the odd bloke. Neville remembered the first time he had heard about Rolf, and closed his eyes, shaking his head and willing the memory to disappear from his head. He wished that week could just be erased from all time, all memory. He bet no one involved would object, either. Except maybe one certain Teddy Lupin. The Potters and Weasleys were coming to the wedding, too. Neville didn't know how it would remain a quiet affair if that whole lot showed up, but all he could do was hope. It wasn't like he couldn't not invite them, anyhow. But Neville didn't know how to invite Luna. Did he even want to? Neville shook his head softly and put the quill down. It would be a very bad idea to invite an old flame like that to his wedding. The wedding of his dreams, to the woman of his dreams. He and Luna wouldn't've worked anyway. But that was no reason he shouldn't talk to her. They'd been very good friends before. He picked up the quill and dipped it back into the golden ink, pulling a different sheet of parchment towards him, not an invitation, just a letter. Maybe three years was long enough.

The wedding was a quiet affair, almost. James, Roxy and Dominique, who were all starting Hogwarts that year, wouldn't be able to attend. Neville had gotten a different teacher to take over his classes for a week. Professor McGonagal had been really very understanding. Teddy Lupin was starting his seventh, and Victoire her sixth, so they wouldn't make it either. The rest were going to come, though, Albus and Lily and their parents, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo were coming, too. Then they had Bill and Fleur with their youngest, Louie, and George and Angelina, who had promised to write Roxanna about it and were taking Fred. Percy and Audrey would be there as well. They had a newborn named Lucy and then three-year-old Molly. Arthur and Molly senior would be coming as well. Mrs. Weasley absolutely detested being called 'Molly senior.' She said it made her feel terrifyingly old. Even though her fiery red hair was streaked good quantities of grey, she absolutely refused to say that she was getting old. Most had lost track of her actual age. Neville had actually overheard Lily, who was now seven, trying to convince her younger cousin, Louie, that Mrs. Weasley was actually two hundred and eleven. That was far-fetched, even for Lily. Fred, who had started to take after both his father and his namesake, had let off a dozen dung bombs under the chairs in the wonderfully set up marquee, making it virtually inhabitable for hours afterward. The entire tent had been evacuated and Neville and Hannah had ended up becoming husband and wife in the middle of a field, under the stars and light of two dozen lit wands.

Luna had always wanted to go to America. And now she was here, the trip sprung on her by a perfectly ecstatic Rolf, who knew of her dream travel and had had the tickets for the trip sprung on him from his job at St. Mungos. There was a seminar he needed to attend, but that was still days away. And they had given him an extra ticket. Luna had absolutely glowed when Rolf told her. Luna was running The Quibbler now, and had noticed that it's reputation had changed majorly since she had taken it over. Now, if you were to walk down diagon alley and see wizards discussing Transfiguration Today, you were just as likely to see a gaggle of witches beside them with copies of The Quibbler open on their laps. The most recent story she had written, about the rising standards of simple defence against the dark arts, both in classes and in everyday life, had been a nice, neat piece. Now, she had Ginny Weasley writing in every three months for quidditch updates, even though she did most of her articles for the Daily Prophet, and found it very easy to find useful interviews. Everyone knew that Luna Lovegood, Editor of The Quibbler, was very well connected indeed. And now, she stood beside a large street side stand in New York City on Wizarding street hidden from Muggle eyes behind a tourist shop on main street that was selling copies of the Quibbler. Rolf used a charm to capture the image, drawing a silvery square around it. When his finished the spell, the square shrank to a piece of parchment with a copy of the real, moving Luna, grinning and waving beside her magazine. She laughed and squeezed Rolf around the side as he smiled and pulled her closer. They turned, face to face, and Luna reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, his arms around her waist and hers on the back of his neck, tangled in his mane of messy hair. Rolf took out his wand and performed the picture-taking charm again, saying the incantation in his head as to not interrupt them, drawing the silvery outline. The picture fluttered to the ground as Rolf tucked his wand away again and Luna kissed him harder, letting his familiarity shove everything else away.

Rolf led Luna down a street in Muggle New York, dragging her behind him. She laughed merrily and chased him. They didn't bother with the Muggles casting them strange looks. He led her towards a large lookout point packed with Muggles. Out to sea was an enormous, emerald statue of a woman in something that looked like a stiff, crystal toga, wearing a heavy crown and holding up a huge torch. Luna stared at it, dumbfounded. Rolf leant against the protective railing as Luna shook off her awe and headed towards the sign "Our Lady Liberty" She read out loud. Luna read out the sign "-seen almost everything, from terrifying attacks, stunning sunsets to brutal battles to escapes convicts to proposing lovers…" Luna glanced over at Rolf. Who was in the process of kneeling. Down. On one knee. Proposing lovers… Rolf's hand slipped inside his muggle jacket and took out a small, black case. Luna screamed, her hand covering her mouth as he took opened the case. He shot her a sheepish smile as Muggles looked their way, their faces alarmed. Apparently, they saw more 'brutal attacks' then proposing lovers. He flipped open the case. The ring inside glimmered with the light of a thousand stars, diamond studded and laced with silver. It was beautiful. "Luna Lovegood." Rolf started. They had gathered a circle of observers since Luna's screech. "I've known you for three years now, and I've known that I loved you for a long time. You made me believe in love at first sight." Some of the people in the crowd swooned. Luna started to cry, tears leaking from her uncooperating eyes. She didn't want to seem sad. She would've said yes in the first few seconds, but Rolf wasn't naturally eloquent, and Luna was sure he stayed up late writing this speech. He had gotten a room with two beds for them. Even though they had been dating for the better part of three years, Luna had always told him no, waiting for a night in the future she knew would come. Not this night. "And I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." He paused, his voice catching. Rolf caught her eyes, and she saw deep, unsettling emotion there. "Luna Lovegood. Will you marry me?" Luna didn't know why, it wasn't shock, it wasn't terror or anything like that. But she felt herself swoon, her legs turning to jelly as if someone had transfigured them. Luna sank towards the ground, falling faster than she would've liked, faster than an elegant, movie-like swoon. She felt arms grasp her under her arms and pull her back up. Luna found her feet again and noticed that it was Rolf who had caught her. The ring case lay on the cracked pavement. The ring was no where in sight. When she asked, Rolf just shook his head and motioned over the rail. Luna peered over. Far below, she fantasized that she saw a flash of falling diamond, but it was just the sunlight, probably. It wasn't gone forever, but it looked like it. They were, in fact, wizards. Luna knew that Rolf would summon it as soon as the Muggles dispersed, but for now they had to look the part. "Yes, Rolf, I will!" Luna leapt around his neck and hugged him tightly. Screw looking the part, this was the part. Rolf cast his eyes forlornly over the side. "I had a ring" He stated, somewhat obviously. Luna shook her head. "That doesn't matter." and she kissed him hard on the lips. Out of the corner of her eye, Luna thought she might've seen a slight flash, and something that looked suspiciously like a wand. And an almost-silent whisper. When they broke apart, Luna saw a ferrety little wizard with an odd, wry smile on his face. "I think you might want this back." He was holding the ring! Luna could feel her face glowing. Rolf took the ring and thanked the man profusely. He took Luna's hand gently and slipped the ring on her finger. It looked amazing, glistening there like the diamond it was. As one, her and Rolf turned to look at the ferrety little man who was walking away, and Luna swore she could have seen a wand disappearing back inside his pocket. Evidentially, Rolf had seen it too. They burst into laughter together. In celebration, Luna shot bright yellow wand sparks into the air. The Muggles could go screw themselves, for all she cared.

The ferrety wizard grinned as he tucked his wand back into his pocket, glad that he had done something good. Those two lovers didn't deserve to have their happiness interrupted by a symbolic loss. Some people thought that losing an engagement ring was the worst thing in the world. He left the Statue of Liberty feeling glad that he had a part in two Muggles's happiness. From behind him, he heard laughter, then a bang. Surprised, he turned a corner then peered behind him. Yellow sparks had shot into the air. Wand sparks. The ferrety wizard chuckled loudly. Two Muggles indeed.


End file.
